


【VD】The Saint

by Netube



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netube/pseuds/Netube
Summary: kingsman au虽然写的很烂不过我还是勉强po一下好了
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果我没听错的话，V把噩梦叫出来的时候喊的就是“The Saint”，总之这就是这个标题的来历了（。）

  


“维吉尔！东西都到了，先收拾哪儿？”但丁靠在大门旁边，弓着腰把工装裤上的灰给拍掉。

“你先把书桌安好。”维吉尔没看但丁，正专注着把箱子里的精装书一本本码进书柜。整个房间除了书柜这一方天地之外都灰扑扑的，还没安好的书桌上甚至还有一层白色粉尘，可他这副专注又虔诚的样子，活像是在什么高级书店里，而不是还没打扫干净的新别墅。

“行——说明书在哪呢？”但丁小跑到维吉尔旁边，而维吉尔抬头朝一旁的工具箱撇撇嘴，示意他赶紧去把书桌给安好。

但丁笑嘻嘻地凑上来，维吉尔一把捏住他的脸颊，一脸的不赞同。

“你至少照照镜子吧，”他从怀里掏出方巾，狠狠地在但丁白花花的鼻子上擦了擦，“脸花了都不知道。”

但丁支支吾吾，抬起手来挠了下自己的脸，笑得灿烂。

“我这不是，太开心了嘛…通过考核，搬了新家…”但丁掰着手指头数，“而且还是跟你在一起。”

他的心思很单纯，只要跟维吉尔在一起就行，一起通过了考核算意外之喜。这些天他活得轻飘飘的，甚至朝梅林大声宣告他要自己装修房子（当然是拖着维吉尔一起下水），一点一点打造出一个新家让他感觉自己就像是世界的中心。

如果一个人已经得到了全世界，那他当然可以是世界中心。

  


维吉尔觉得但丁傻透了。

放着Kingsman提供的世界一流装修队不用，非得自己贴壁纸、组装家具、把东西从妈妈的房子搬出来……

穿着工装裤的样子很傻，一脸白粉的样子很傻，搬东西的样子也很傻。但就是他拽住自己袖子时眼底那一抹璀璨的星光，让维吉尔鬼使神差地答应了他一起装修房子的请求。

现在他觉得自己傻透了。可但丁在他面前掰着手指头的样子又让他觉得一切都是值得的。

……值得个屁。

维吉尔恶狠狠地把但丁拉过来吻住那双喋喋不休的嘴。

  


但丁和维吉尔并排着坐在长桌旁，亚瑟坐在他们的左侧。不知道为什么但丁一直不太喜欢亚瑟，维吉尔倒是没觉得有什么，他把但丁不喜欢亚瑟的原因归结成了两个字：难看。

凭心说，但丁不觉得亚瑟左脸上那块烧伤有什么问题。听说那块伤是他为了救自己妻子的时候留下的，但丁其实觉得还蛮酷。可能是他不爱说话？可是维吉尔也不怎么爱说话……

但丁正沉浸在自己的世界里，梅林推门进来，手里一如既往的端着记录板一样的平板。

“亚瑟、高文、加拉哈德。”梅林点头示意，“请把眼镜带上吧，绅士们。”

但丁从怀里小心翼翼地拿出那副眼镜。梅林在面板上快速地操作，脸上还是那副介于无奈和微笑的表情。

“高文、加拉哈德，这就是你们的第一个任务目标。”

显示屏上出现了一位不威自怒的中年男人，浅色的头发梳得一丝不苟。

“蒙杜斯，以前是一家信息安全公司的总负责人，之后因不明原因退出了公司，从大众的视野内消失。我们怀疑他与多起危害国家安全的谋杀和恐怖袭击有关。”

梅林点了下面板，显示屏上播放起了一段监控录像，画面里蒙杜斯穿着一身浅色的大衣，右手撑着一根手杖，正快速地从大楼里出来，进了一辆黑色轿车。

“这是两天前的监控录像，你们的任务就是详细调查蒙杜斯，如有必要，直接解决。”

维吉尔和但丁朝他点头。

  


“高文、加拉哈德，目标A在你们11点方向五百米的地下停车场内，目标B在12点方向三千米的大厦里，已经标注在你们的导航里了，万事小心。”

“了解，我们这就去停车场。”

高文和加拉哈德两人非常没有绅士风度地在泰晤士河畔旁狂奔。加拉哈德显然是更着急的那个，甩开高文好几米。他的眼睛红通通的，连梅林的消息都没心情回复。高文见势不妙，快步跑到他身旁试图拍他的肩膀。

“嘿，但丁！”

但丁一掌拍开他的手，停下来喘着气吼他：“干什么维吉尔！我们已经没时间了！妈妈……妈妈在他手里！”

“正因为如此你才要更加冷静，冲动只会让事情更加没法控制，”维吉尔叹了口气，“我们兵分两路吧，我去处理炸弹，你去大厦那边。”

“可是——”

“按我说的做。”

考虑到维吉尔和自己一样是个多么固执的人，但丁咬了咬牙，用力地拍上他的肩膀：“那炸弹交给你了！”

维吉尔看了一眼但丁飞快消失的背影，转头朝着停车场狂奔。

大厦并不高，凌晨两点只有大厅内还开着灯。楼顶起重机的红光在夜色一闪一闪，显得格外阴森。根据梅林的信息这里是一所信息技术公司，但丁降低速度撑到玻璃门上停了下来，喘着粗气看向门锁，毫不意外已经被破坏掉了。梅林的声音适时响起：“加拉哈德，蒙杜斯一行包括你妈妈大约15人，现在正前往楼顶，你必须在直升机来之前拦下他们。”

“你也真够使唤人的。”但丁长出口气，从腰间拔出手枪上膛，“除了蒙杜斯那部电梯之外还有其他的吗？”

“货运电梯在你左手边。”

“了解。”

但丁奔向电梯按下楼层，他一言不发地盯着跳动的数字，无意识地摩挲着枪握。梅林一般会在这种时候打趣他两句，现在也跟着一起沉默了下来。

最后还是但丁先开口：“梅林……你说蒙杜斯是怎么认出我们的？”

“……我也不知道，”梅林的声音听起来相当沮丧，“我们的安全系统照理来说应该是无法被攻破的。”

“嘿，嘿莫里森，我觉得应该不是安全系统的问——”

话音未落，顶层已经到了。但丁警惕地端着枪一步一步静静迈出走廊，到了正圆形的天台入口区域。周围大厦的光透过玻璃幕墙穿进来，倒是把这一片映得不那么暗。蒙杜斯就站在红色栏杆的旋转楼梯上俯视着他，手里抓着伊娃。

“真是意外，只有你一个人吗？”蒙杜斯说。

“打你还不需要那么多人吧，未免太看得起自己了。”

“不知天高地厚……斯巴达家的儿子。”蒙杜斯眯着眼，说到后半句的时候嘴角下撇，咬牙切齿意味十足。

但丁嗤笑一声，枪对准了朝他走来的十多个人。

维吉尔正对着停车场的炸弹焦头烂额。这一片区域是居民区，少说也有4000人。也是真够丧心病狂的，他心想。倒计时还剩十分钟，时间相当充裕。问题在于它组装的方式实在有些奇怪，导致他没法下手。

维吉尔观察着启动器的内部结构，沉吟片刻，突然感受到耳畔一阵劲风袭来，他下意识躲开翻滚一圈，一脚踢到那个人的胸膛把他踹倒。后面还有三个人握着拳头蓄势待发，维吉尔站起来抬手梳理了下头发，勾起嘴角笑了一声：“不用枪吗？不错的选择。”

一高一矮两个人冲上来，高个的右拳带着风声挥向他面门，维吉尔上身朝后一仰，左手拉住此人手腕向外一扯，右腿踹向矮个的小腿骨。按住小指的电击尾戒一拳打在高个的脸上，维吉尔顺势朝左一翻，趁矮个还在哀嚎时给了他太阳穴一肘。他的拳法就像他本人一样，尽管优雅却十足暴力。

“太慢了。”维吉尔不屑地对着冲上来的又两人嘲道。

  


NOTE：

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐曲目：媛星 - 梶浦由记

解决四个人一共花了三分钟，维吉尔将其归结于没带自己的刀，而掰断骨头又太费劲。他跨过一个人，回来查看启动器，却发现启动器里的限制器被刚才的打斗破坏掉了。

糟糕，他恼火地想。限制器坏了意味着这炸弹再也没法拆除，他彻底把这事儿给搞砸了。打开地图，他试图在这片地区找一个影响最小的地方——往东大概一千米有一个水厂，那里应该没问题。

维吉尔小心翼翼地把炸弹从水泥柱子上拆下来，抱着它往外跑。

一个影子站在出口的阴影里，缓缓踱步出来。

维吉尔看着那一头金发停了下来，他阴森森地低吼：“……崔西。”

倒计时还剩五分钟。

  


“到此为止了吗，斯巴达家的儿子？” 蒙杜斯大吼，“只是这样而已吗？”

他居高临下地观赏了整场戏码，像是古罗马斗兽场里睥睨的贵族那样对着下了赌注的奴隶尖酸刻薄地嘲讽，自己的手下死了一半也不心疼。而但丁的挣扎在他眼里，不过只是游戏罢了。

“……”但丁半跪在地上，说不出话。他的肋骨断了好几根，小腿骨也因为刚才被围攻的原因濒临骨折。破碎的呼吸声从他的肺部一口一口被压榨出来，活像一台年久失修的风箱。真屈辱啊……他想。

“放开她……你至少放开我妈妈，我拿我的命换她的。”

有人拔出一把M1911，却被蒙杜斯示意拦下。

“你的意思是这一切都与她无关吗，有意思。”蒙杜斯从手杖里抽出一把匕首，抵在伊娃的脖子上。剧烈的挣扎让她脖子上的血迹越发明显。

但丁目眦欲裂地盯着他。

“心不过是无用的肿瘤，让我帮你去掉它吧。”蒙杜斯轻笑。

“住手——！”

蒙杜斯的左臂伸开，伊娃的身体无力地倒下。肉体磕在金属台阶上的声音在空旷的场地里幽幽地回响。

蒙杜斯一行人大摇大摆地从他眼前离开，像是电影落幕后的观众那样悠闲地登上台阶，伊娃的尸体不过是吃完的爆米花桶，随便丢在座位旁，只要等着保洁人员来收拾就行。

但丁一瘸一拐地走上台阶，伸出手想抱住妈妈。他的眼里没有泪，只是感到冷。

“妈妈……”伊娃枕在但丁的臂弯里，盈满了泪的绿眼睛对上灰扑扑的他，有光在那双眼里破碎成一粒一粒——她已经发不出任何声音了，只有嘴角勉力向上想要露出一个安慰的微笑，但最终什么都没有。她闭上了眼。

但丁由心底蔓出巨大的寒意。

玻璃幕墙突然剧烈地震动了起来，但丁朝外望去，那是一朵巨大的爆炸云，从天边逐渐膨胀开来，像是被慢速播放的幻觉。

“发生……丁……回答——”

一切的声音都沉寂了，只剩下巨大的嗡鸣声在他脑海里像只没头苍蝇一般乱撞，他的眼泪终于流下来。

书房的桌子还没安好呢，但丁的脑海里忽然划过一句话。

  


伊娃和维吉尔的葬礼在一个阳光明媚的周六举行。

墓地和但丁住的地方之间隔了大半个城市，倒不是他不愿意买近一点，但买完了别墅之后他手头确实拿不出更多的钱了。Kingsman的同僚有心帮他，却都被他一口回绝。如果是自己有困难，接受梅林他们的帮忙他倒是挺乐意。但家族事务……

但丁垂下头，看向自己手中拿着的红玫瑰。

“……他是一位有责任感的兄长，一个有荣誉感，会为了他人的安危奔走的人。愿他在天堂安息。”

神父念完悼词，梅林和兰斯洛特一行人依次向前，把玫瑰抛进墓穴里，低头垂眉，在胸前画十字。

他们没能找到维吉尔的尸体，只能埋葬一口空棺材。维吉尔不在这里，维吉尔被他安葬在了自己的心底，就在六尺之下。

但丁抛下玫瑰，对着那口棺材发呆。葬礼结束后，他的朋友们陆陆续续离去。兰斯洛特是最后一个走的，她紧紧地抿着嘴唇，给了但丁一个拥抱，一言不发。她想起自己母亲逝世的时候，她也像但丁这样，对着墓碑发呆，一句话也说不出来。

兰斯洛特拍了拍他的肩，力道几乎让他觉得疼痛了。

“节哀。”她只能说。

他走近维吉尔的墓碑，不可逾越的距离。

但丁张了张嘴。

“额……维……”他似乎失去了开口的勇气，顿了好久才继续说。

“维吉尔……你，你这个大蠢蛋。”他深吸一口气，继续骂，“说什么按你说的做，你就给我一口空棺材。老是觉得自己是更聪明的那个，不就是比我多读了两本书……”

他哽咽着。

“冷的要死，不知道的还以为你天生面瘫……他们都觉得我装严肃奇怪，明明就是你瘫着一张脸更奇怪……整天不准我吃披萨，不准我吃……”

他说不下去了。

但丁闭上眼吸了口鼻子，慢慢地蹲下来，把一半的脸都埋进自己的臂弯里，只露出一双眼睛还依旧灵动。他的右手顿了一下，向那块墓碑伸出去。

只有冰冷的温度回应他。

“维吉尔……你最好了，你和妈妈一起回来好不好？”他轻声问道。

  


但丁浑浑噩噩地回了家，觉得自己没被撞死真是个奇迹。

沙发、电视柜的组装零件全都堆在地上，空气中还弥散着微尘。但丁趿拉着拖鞋从它们中间穿过去，摇摇晃晃地走向二楼，像个发条用尽的人偶。书房被安排在了卧室旁，这是按维吉尔的意思安排的。里面也没收拾完，几大箱书堆在地上，象牙色的书柜一大半都没填满。他从书房的门前经过，径直走向卧室。或许他应该找个时间把这些不属于他的东西全都收起来，但他又觉得自己太累了，没有多余的精力可以分给这些死去的物品。有些东西可以藏起来，但悲伤是藏不住的，它只会潜伏着，等到某一天有什么东西把那一层壳打破，然后像岩浆一样从内到外地摧毁一个人。

整个房子只有卧室是收拾完了的。一白一黑两个衣柜对着床，阳台上养着芦荟和水仙花。有一整面墙都贴着他喜欢的摇滚乐队的海报。角落里，小提琴盒和吉他立在音响旁边，一红一蓝两个单人沙发斜对着，中间的茶几和地毯是维吉尔挑的。

但丁面朝下倒进被子里。

“我觉得我们这样有点放纵。”维吉尔把脑袋埋进他的发尾，闷闷地说。

一周前的夜晚，月光照亮了床尾。维吉尔从后面轻轻拥住但丁，温暖的手盖在他的手上。

“唔……会吗？”但丁整个人像一块软乎乎的棉花糖。

“唯独卧室收拾得干干净净，你说呢……”

一周后的但丁抱住揉成一团的被子，假装这上面的温度是某个人残留下来的，闷声笑起来。

  



	3. Chapter 3

  


审讯室的大灯让尼禄觉得有点晃眼，他只好眯着眼睛看着对面喋喋不休的警探。

“作为一个刚退役的士兵，把你大哥的被告打一顿也实在太给你自己丢脸了。孩子，你至少得告诉我为什么要……”

Balaabalabla……又来了，同样的话翻来覆去说了好几遍也真不嫌烦，尼禄心想。天杀的桑科多斯，明明是因为自己贪污腐败被克雷多在法庭上怼到哑口无言，案子还没结就从各方面给他家使绊子，闹得姬莉叶和克雷多一回家就愁眉苦脸。要不是自己正巧刚服完兵役回来，没准等他知道这事儿，家都没了。这种渣滓被自己揍八百遍都不足为惜。

警探见尼禄没有回他的意思，叹了口气，右手支在桌板上有一搭没一搭地敲着桌面。过了半晌，他说：“……尼禄，如果你拒不合作的话，我只能把你关起来了。”

这他妈真稀奇，揍了个贪污腐败的老头子结果进局子的是他自己。

尼禄张了张嘴，迟疑片刻。

“能让我打个电话吗？”他说。

“请便。”警探耸了耸肩，推门留下尼禄一个人。

尼禄从T恤里把那枚徽章提出来，凝视了一会儿，用力扯下来。这大概是他生父母为数不多留给他的东西了。福利院的婆婆告诉他，送他来的女人说如果有什么紧急状况可以打这上面的号码。这么多年来一直有一丝萦绕不去的愤恨打消他打电话的念头，打了这个电话会发生什么？他爸他妈会像超人那样从天而降么？这就有点太好笑了。

“你好，这里是客户服务中心，请问您有什么要求？”

尼禄有点懵，这他妈是什么。

“呃……我是尼禄，送我徽章的人告诉我有什么事可以……”

“对不起，您打错电话了。”

“等一下等一下！”尼禄慌了，他的确记得有个暗号的，那个暗号是什么来着……是……

“JACKPOT？”

“JACKPOT？”但丁默默听着接线员和尼禄间的对话，一瞬间有些失神。接线员刚刚告诉他，有人打通了维吉尔徽章上的号码。他才终于意识到自己有多少年没听见过这个名字了。

“二十年了啊……”但丁低声道。他在的士上看梅林传过来的资料：尼禄，今年20岁，从AFC*毕业之后加入空军，刚满两年，因为成绩优异被提名晋升，但他没有接受反倒退伍回了家。一天前因为把养兄克雷多的被告桑科多斯揍进医院而被拘留。

看上去是个有些冲动的好孩子，但丁心想。看着他银色的寸头，但丁不知怎么就想起了当年要他听话的维吉尔。他曾经不止一次后悔自己当初的决定，如果当年他和维吉尔一起去大厦……如果当年他和维吉尔的选择调转……可人生哪有那么多如果。

至少他哥还留了一个小崽子给他。但丁有些微妙地想，这孩子按时间算正好是他哥死的那年让谁怀上的，维吉尔啊维吉尔，明明承诺过要对我毫无隐瞒。这个骗子。

但丁把挡眼睛的头发往旁边拨了拨，拿起手机拨了个号码。

尼禄不知所措地挠挠头走出警局大门。电话那头的客服（是客服吗？）回复他，他的投诉已经受理，十分钟后，那个喋喋不休的警探就过来很不情愿地打开了审讯室的门——这未免太过玄幻了。他走下楼梯打算先回家看看姬莉叶有没有回家，然后再去……

“嘿，小子。”

尼禄回头，一个穿着暗红色西装的男人手里提着一个黑色箱子。

“你是谁？”他问。

“保你出警局的人。”

“呃……谢了？”尼禄这才发现这个人跟自己一样，也是一头银发。他突然有种不妙的预感。

那个男人耸耸肩，没拿箱子的那只手抬起来。他说：“你想搭便车回家吗？”

尼禄告诉自己一定要冷静。

“……可以啊。”

“顺带一提，我叫但丁。”

尼禄根本冷静不下来，他头脑一热，一串话从嘴里冒出来——

“你他妈的就是我爸？”

但丁当场愣在那里，笑容僵在脸上，蓝色的眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈又眨了好多下。这反应叫尼禄彻底确信了这人的身份，他长久以来一直压抑着的怒气像是被点燃的炸药桶一样即将爆发，他张开嘴——

“不，我不是。你的父亲另有其人。”但丁说这话的速度活像是后面有条藏獒在追他。

“F——什么？”尼禄愣了。

  


尼禄出大厅的时候正好看见但丁站在门口，他本能地有点想躲着这个男人，可但丁眼神一瞥，笑着对他招招手：“嘿小子，过来过来。”

尼禄挪过去，离他几步的时候但丁蹲下来揉了揉他家边牧的耳朵，笑得傻乎乎的，而自己的狗竟然对他十分亲近，这让尼禄感到了巨大的背叛。

“嘿~他叫什么名字？”但丁问。

“是‘她’，她叫红后。”

“红后……爱丽丝梦游仙境吗？边牧很聪明的，你挑的这只看起来……”红后几乎要扑到他胸前了，“格外聪明，挺像你。”

尼禄一时之间竟然不知道他是在夸自己还是在骂自己，虽然红后确实聪明又可爱。

“你来做什么的？”他肩膀一松，问道。

“啊，差点忘了正事，”但丁站起来面对他，“我看了你的训练成绩，真的很不错，我没有看错人。做的很棒，小子。”

这直白的夸奖让尼禄有些脸红，他挠挠脸，心情有些复杂。把自己从警局捞出来那天他脑子一热问了但丁是不是他爸，虽然立刻被否定了，可不管怎么看，年龄、相貌都对得上，就连做事风格都很像，说实话尼禄觉得但丁在骗他。但最恼火的是他居然不自觉地开始学起了但丁的做派，上次被同期的妮可指出来的时候他尴尬得恨不得钻进地底再也不出来了。另一方面他又想，如果但丁真是他的便宜爸爸，他会这么……正常地对待自己吗？

“顺便一提，我给你们家打了电话，跟他们说你回部队了，这样没有问题吧。”

“呃……没问题。克雷多和姬莉叶怎么样了？”

“他们很好，只是你的姬莉叶似乎格外担心你，”但丁说到“格外”两个字的时候拉长了声音，“或许你应该给她打个电话。”

尼禄抿唇，点点头表示自己知道了。

但丁眯着眼，搭上尼禄的肩膀跟他一起朝外走，“你要不要给我讲讲你的故事？虽然基本情况都知道，但我还是更想听听本人的版本。”

  


真像啊……但丁脸上一直挂着笑容，自打遇见尼禄他就心情特别好。随着岁月的流逝，他的性格多多少少变得圆滑了些，父亲、母亲和哥哥接连离开他，未来的事情也只需要考虑自己一个人，或许哪一天他也会突然离开，可到那个时候他也没什么人能托付遗产。大概也正因为这样，他的战斗风格越来越狂放，越来越不在意损耗。毕竟除了自己以外，他已经没什么可值得失去了。但如今不一样，至少现在他也遇见了一个够资格托付身后事的小子。

如果换做是二十年前的他可能会对如今的他嗤之以鼻，毕竟那时候的他还拥有一个家。

  


尼禄漫不经心地看着红后朝前撒欢儿地跑，说：“其实本人的版本也没什么差别啦，我生下来的时候好像就被我亲妈丢到了福利院，在那边过了几年之后被我爸妈领回家……克雷多他那个时候臭屁的要死，尼禄不许做这个不许做那个，搞得好像他才是我爸一样……”

“那姬莉叶？”

“呃……呃……姬莉叶她，她很好……唱歌也很好听，很可爱……嗯。很可爱。”尼禄盯着自己的脚尖，不自在地挠了挠自己的寸头。

维吉尔那个死人脸到底是怎么泡到妹子的？但丁看着这个害羞的大小伙子，不自觉联想到维吉尔害……不行，这太可怕了。

“然后呢？”但丁赶紧打断自己。

“然后？然后我爸妈重病接连去世，克雷多当时还在上大学……”尼禄叹了口气，“反正那阵子挺苦的，等克雷多毕业当了律师之后好多了，我也不想再给家里添麻烦，就去参军……呃，反正现在就这样了呗。”

但丁摸着下巴点点头：“果然还是本人的版本比……”

梅林的声音突然从他耳机里响起：“加拉哈德，兰斯洛特请求支援，你马上过来准备一下。”

“了解。”但丁神色一正，转头对尼禄说道：“既然你已经入围最后的两人了，不如待会儿跟我一起过去？”

尼禄赶紧把红后抱起来，说：“我这就把红后送回去。”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFC：The Army Foundation College，在英国如果入伍时年龄低于18，要先在AFC里进行第一阶段的训练，毕业后才能到其他部门。


	4. Chapter 4

兰斯洛特发出信号的位置是一所歌剧院，这片区域似乎是被什么人恶意断电了，整个剧院里透着一股沉闷的气息，不过梅林承诺他会在十分钟内解决。尼禄跟着但丁往底层的乐池走，有些紧张。但丁倒是不紧不慢，像是在自家院子里一样闲庭信步，但不知怎么走得却很快，手里还是提着那个皮箱。

“兰斯洛特的位置在哪？”但丁问。

“乐池右边。”梅林回。

地板上有好几处弹孔，看起来像是兰斯洛特没法命中对方被逼到了这里。但丁和尼禄静悄悄地推开门，兰斯洛特就躲在道具架后的角落里。尼禄关上门，和但丁一同快步走过去。她是一个黑发的女人，灰色的格子西装上沾了不少血。她有些虚弱地对着但丁小声说：“那个人速度很快，我根本没法命中。现在他应该还在乐池里面，你小心。”

但丁点头笑了笑：“你没事就好。先在这儿躲着。”他转头看向尼禄，“你守在这里等梅林消息，我去去就回。”

我以为你要带我一起去？！尼禄突然觉得自己被骗了。

“我和你一起去。”他斩钉截铁地说。

“……”但丁沉默，看见蕾蒂对他眨眼，“那好吧，你跟我一起去。”他妥协了。

推开乐池的大门时，梅林的支援到了，剧院的灯突然全都亮起。在眼睛适应了新环境后，尼禄看向舞台。

万万没想到那个人就堂堂正正地站在舞台中央，只留下一个背影。

“你来了。”那个男人转过身来，低沉的声音在剧院里回荡。他不过只是静静地站在那里而已，却有种锋利的压迫感。

可但丁没有任何动作。

尼禄转头看但丁，却发现他愣在那里，像是被那句话冻住了。

彻骨的寒意突然从身体内部把他笼罩住，但丁感觉自己的声带像是被撕裂了一样，张开嘴，什么都说不出来。

“但丁。”那个男人直勾勾地盯着他，不带任何感情地说道。

  


怎么可能？但丁心想。站在舞台中央的男人一身的黑色，离他们的距离看不清面容，但那神态、声音，他银白色的头发，一切都表明了那个人的身份——

“维吉尔……”但丁喃喃道。

“什么？维吉尔？怎么可能？”频道那头的梅林大惊，尼禄被他吓得一抖。但丁倒是镇定了下来，头也不回地说：“尼禄，你出去。”

“什么？”

“……你应该听他的，离开吧，”梅林沉默半晌，“外面来了两车增援，你和兰斯洛特解决完一起回来。”

尼禄咬牙看向专注的二人，靠向但丁低声道：“我去去就回。”

但丁点头，尼禄带上门。在这过程中，维吉尔只是静静地站在舞台上，像一尊沉静的雕塑。

只听“砰”的一声轻响，现在乐池内只剩他们两人了。

  


但丁逐渐朝舞台走去。

“这惊喜可真够大的，你是去地狱旅游了一趟回来了？”他故作轻松地说，拿着箱子的手臂肌肉却警惕着蓄势待发。

“惊喜这种事情，得取决于你有多强了。”维吉尔连指尖都没有动，他却感觉维吉尔的神经像钢丝一样绷得死紧。

但丁的速度看着不快，却霎眼间到了第三排，距离维吉尔不过二十多米。此时维吉尔缓缓从后腰拔出一根甩棍，手腕轻抖，变形成了一把银色太刀。而从他拔刀的那一刻起，磅礴的杀机塞满了整个乐池，似乎连气温都下降了几度。

他当然知道维吉尔喜欢使用冷兵器，对他来说枪械的速度根本不成问题，一般人扣动扳机的时间早就够他杀好几个人了。

他也按动皮箱上的按钮，往上一抛。一黑一白两把枪正好落到他的双手之中。可但丁还未举枪瞄准，维吉尔忽然一动，鬼魅一般闪现到了但丁眼前，眼里爆发出慑人的杀意。

他的心沉了下去，条件反射般朝后一躲，却感觉那刀光像风一样吹过来，速度极快，根本无处可躲。他避无可避，只得朝维吉尔开了数枪以求掩护。但维吉尔只是退了一步，稍微变化了刀的招式就把子弹全数弹开。他又踏出一步，封死了但丁的路。

他的西装虽然防弹，却防不了利刃。但丁感觉自己胸前一痛，鼻尖闻到了血腥气，但他不敢移开眼神。

  


太熟悉了，这心无旁骛的刀法。神道无念，力道之强劲让他的心脏都开始疼痛起来。二十年过去，直到今天他还是那么怀念这锋利的刀，锋利的人。

脑海里又浮现出当年他们对练的场景，他们之间的赢家总是在不停轮换，谁都没办法让对方服气，尤其是维吉尔。无论多少次但丁把他打倒在地，他永远不会认输，只会冷静地起身，收刀对他说再来一次。他永远不会承认自己的败北，像是一柄锤炼自己的刀那样，存在的一切意义只是斩断，如果斩不断就再来一次，无论是敌人还是命运。他绝不会屈服。

  


但丁把刚刚落到地上的箱子朝空中一踢，从箱子的一旁伸出了一截冲锋枪枪管，朝维吉尔的方向倾泻了瀑布般的弹雨。原本打算朝但丁突刺而来的维吉尔眉头一皱，只得朝座椅处翻滚躲避。他终于找到机会，双手交叉，双枪朝着维吉尔躲避的方向瞄准。

三枪，白象牙快速射出了三枚子弹封锁维吉尔的去路，让他按照自己预定的路线突进过来，斜劈一刀，凄厉而致命。

但丁后撤一步，他的速度拼不过维吉尔，力度却更胜一筹。传统的枪斗术从他手里流利地施展出来，此等近距离的枪刀对技，任何的小破绽都是致命的，双方都完全只凭直觉在判断对方的出招，像是配合了许多年的舞者一般，踩在刀锋和枪口上跳一场华丽的双人舞。

突然，他的肩膀和膝盖一痛，但丁痛叫一声失去平衡，他呼吸一滞，难以置信地朝伤处看去——竟然是匕首。维吉尔黑色的靴子碾上他的右手，他微微喘气。脸上有伤，但和但丁相比就算不上什么了。可维吉尔没有用手里的刀，而是半蹲下来抓住他的头发往地面一砸。

但丁感觉脑后一痛，陷入了无尽的黑暗中。

枪声与刀剑声倏忽停止，整个乐池静得让人窒息。

安杰洛看着但丁与自己相仿的面容，像是十分厌恶一般从喉间闷笑一声，蓝色的眼里全无表情，仿佛深不见底。

他拽着但丁衬衫的领子把他的上半身从地面拎起来，一串红宝石做的项链忽然从他的领子里露出。安杰洛皱眉，把项链挑出来。

但丁睁开眼的时候眼前有一双黑色的牛津鞋，样式非常熟悉。

他抬起头，维吉尔就站在窗边打量他，外面的日光给他镀上一层金色的边。忽然，轻微的锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音从楼下传来，一个女声哼着歌谣，有苹果派的香气钻进他的鼻子里。

维吉尔的行装还是他最熟悉的那套深蓝色的条纹西装，这还是他们当年一起定制的。维吉尔管这套西服叫他的幸运套装，总是熨得整整齐齐挂在衣柜里，而他最热衷于干的事情，莫过于每次维吉尔穿上这套衣服的时候把它弄得皱皱巴巴，也把自己弄得皱皱巴巴，为此他没少挨他哥的骂。

“嘿哥哥——”他眯着眼笑嘻嘻地从床上爬起来，想从哥哥那里讨一个吻。

“你为什么搞砸了？”维吉尔问他。

“什么？”

轰的一声巨响，他被爆炸的气浪掀出去，在地上滚得他脑子发僵。

但丁懵了。

维吉尔当时是不是也穿着这身衣服？

他支起手臂把自己撑起来，看见维吉尔在爆炸的火光里只剩一个黑色剪影，摇摇晃晃的看不真切。

“妈妈去哪里了？”那个黑影问。

他的怀里抱着一具冰冷的尸体，脖颈上的血早已经凝固成深红色，原本柔顺的金发变成了染上深红的麦杆，她化成了沙从他手心流下。

“你为什么搞砸了？”那个黑影晃晃悠悠地踏步，他的心和地面一同颤抖，一瞬间那黑影扑到了他眼前。

“但丁？”

黑影蓝色的眼里爆发出慑人的杀意。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR VERGIL:
> 
> We are not now that strength  
> Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;  
> One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
> Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
> To strive, to seek, to find  
> And not to yield.


	5. Chapter 5

他在桥上狂奔。

肺部像块岩石压在他的心头，连带着气管都像被岩浆浇过似的，干燥的灼烧感一直攀到鼻尖，但他不得不跑，他已经没有时间了。

30秒、29秒、28秒……炸弹的倒计时不断地跳动，维吉尔却没有松手的意思。目的地就在前面，如果来得及，他或许还能回去见弟弟。

“但丁……”他在心头呼唤。

维吉尔甩手，把炸弹扔向空旷的水泥地。

炸弹在两秒后爆炸，他还没来得及跑出波及范围外。轰的一声巨响，巨大的爆炸声在桥上炸开，他整个人被气浪掀到空中，背部一阵剧痛，咳出血来。

在掉进河里昏迷前，维吉尔忍不住在心里骂了一句。

“FUCK”

金发的女郎站在不远处看着维吉尔掉进河里，这才悠悠然地敲了敲耳机。

“目标已捕获。”她说。

他被震动晃醒，但睁不开眼睛。他似乎是躺在床上在被什么人推着，但声音也像是隔着防弹玻璃墙一样听不真切，唯有自己像是掺了砂的呼吸声，把他的脑子震得发麻。维吉尔抬起沉重的眼皮，却觉得自己像只关在鱼缸里的金鱼那样，被摇晃的水和光扰乱视线，只看见有白色的人在他身旁，不断地和周围的人把手上的东西递来递去。

灯光好刺眼。

维吉尔皱着眉头，感觉眼皮越来越重，规律的滴答声像某个人那样吵得他心烦，可他没有力气抬起手了。

身体像是被什么黏糊糊的东西浸泡着，轻飘飘的。在无边的黑暗里，他听见了一个声音。

“……过去已不再重要，从今天起你将是我最忠心的大将和最锋利的刀，我会给你新的名字……安杰洛。”

大脑一阵刺痛，他忍不住想要尖叫。那道光，那团火逐渐变得模糊。真遗憾，他在一片混沌中想着。

  


有护士过来给他换药，他点点头虚弱地朝她笑了笑。一个陌生的中年人忽然出现在门口，左臂抱着一捧蓝色的花，撑着黑木制的手杖施施然朝他走过来。

中年人把花放到他床头，拉开一把椅子坐下，动作轻柔里带着优雅。

“这是一束风信子，祝贺你手术成功，”中年人笑着说道，“你还记得我吗？”

他摇摇头，和脑海里的人一个个对比，忽然想了起来。

戴着氧气罩他没法开口说话，只能点点头对他比了个口型。

“爸爸。”安杰洛说。

在儿子的身份前，他首先是蒙杜斯的武器。而武器，是需要保养的。

  


安杰洛在黑巷里用方巾仔细地擦拭着他的刀。他在整个组织里也算是一个特殊的存在，现代社会里人人都惯用枪支，他却始终对冷武器情有独钟。他享受用刀破开血肉的感觉，享受干净利落的刀光。武器是他最忠实的伙伴，作为一个用刀的人，刀刃发钝约等于把自己送到对方的枪口下。他坚持要自己来养护刀，因为他相信武器也有自己的灵魂。这柄刀上染过的血越多，就越难放下，洗干净刀上的血污很容易，洗干净手上的血污却没那么简单。

或许是因为手上的血太多，即使蒙杜斯对他淡漠，派人寸步不离地跟着他，他也冷眼对之，并未作出什么反应。

不好用的武器没有价值，人在死亡面前是没有尊严的，他能做的只有变得越来越强。

他的脚旁有人，血从他咽喉下的锁骨间流出来，并没有一招毙命，这让安杰洛十分懊恼。

他杀人，他当然杀人。

无论是在豪华别墅里享用红酒的腐败政客，还是积极阳光，为了自己的妻儿努力工作的白领，抑或是已经落魄街头蜷缩在角落里的流浪汉……只要是蒙杜斯指定的目标，他一个都不留。

并不是说他不享受肾上腺素上升的感觉，但的确在刚被唤醒时有那么几次他也会想，自己是什么？

儿子、刀锋、武器……但有一点他是知道的——

他绝对不是个好人。

  


一个金发的女人从街角走过来，只说了两个字：“上车。”

安杰洛收起刀。 

  


尼禄把但丁的一只手臂扛到肩上，和兰斯洛特一起把昏迷的但丁撑起来。他们无言地朝着梅林的直升机走去，尴尬极了。

“嘿…兰斯洛特。”尼禄试图寻找话题。

“叫我玛丽就好。”

“额，好的，玛丽……我想问……”

“维吉尔吗？”玛丽打断他，眼里露出怀念的神色，“他是上上任的高文，二十年前发生了一场事故，他的母亲和维吉尔都死在了蒙杜斯的策划之下，虽然没有找到遗体但我们都认为维吉尔已经牺牲了……”

“那但丁……”尼禄想起但丁当时的表现，那样子一点也不像是看见起死回生的同伴那样。

“维吉尔是但丁的双胞胎哥哥。”

尼禄瞪大了眼睛，半晌没说出话来。且不论为什么维吉尔会突然态度大转，作为敌人……那么他为什么没有杀了但丁？

这个时候他们正好走到了直升机旁，他和玛丽一起合力把但丁抬上去，用安全扣把他固定在担架上。

“他们非常亲近，甚至可以说是形影不离了，虽然他们性格差异挺大的。”玛丽和他面对面坐在直升机上，像是想起了什么，忍不住露出一丝笑意，“但丁每次试图穿上维吉尔的西装诓我们的时候都会被认出来，不是我们说，当时的他装严肃的样子真的蛮奇怪的。”

尼禄默默无言，他的出身尽管有些不幸，但他成长在一个幸福的家庭里。有把温柔藏在严肃外表之下的兄长，有表里如一的温柔姐姐。他的养父母待他如同己出，教导他爱与怜悯。他无法想象失去他们所有人自己会变成什么模样，或许独自一人忍受孤独，忍受到连死亡都不再惧怕的地步，被唯一的信念支撑着活下去：复仇。

玛丽继续说：“不过那场事故发生之后就……他消沉了挺久的，要不是我把他从家里捞出来，指不定他能醉成什么样子。”

她长叹一声。

“后来我都习惯他严肃的样子了。不过详细的问题你还是留着问但丁他自己吧，毕竟你是他选中的候选人。”

尼禄默默地咀嚼着这些句子，沉浸复仇是他的路，但丁毕竟和他性格不同。他突然觉得这个看似潇洒什么都不在乎的男人，像是给自己的脸上扣了一层厚厚的面具。他回想起但丁战斗的方式：狂野、直接，不在乎受伤。明明箱子可以变化成盾他却从来没见但丁使用过。

而但丁选了自己这个长得很像他的候选人。他不敢深思这些行为背后的意义。

掖了掖但丁身上盖着的西装，他对着直升机外的绝景发起呆。

他想见姬莉叶了。

  


一架无人机静静地停滞在剧院上空，嗡的一声飞远了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蓝色的风信子：生命。剪断过往，即将已经枯萎死去的花枝剪去才能再次开出美丽的花朵。  
> 如果有人不记得的话：蕾蒂的名字是玛丽。


	6. Chapter 6

  


  


“安杰洛没有回来。”崔西一边推门一边说。冷峻的脸上既没有恼怒也没有幸灾乐祸，只是淡淡地陈述事实。

蒙杜斯还在翻笔记的手一顿。

“你让他跑了？”他皱眉。

“是他自己逃走了。”崔西指正。她随意地窝进了沙发里，仿佛有些困倦。她的任务只有盯着安杰洛，随着蒙杜斯对他的控制愈发稳固，她连寸步不离的必要都没了，只需要接应他就好。但安杰洛又是那么好用的一把武器，除了圣诞节之外几乎全年都没休息，有时候连圣诞节都得满世界地跑，连带着她也跟着全年无休。

蒙杜斯沉吟，把钢笔夹进笔记里，手指不停地在桌面上来回敲打。颇有节奏的敲击声持续了一分钟，他干脆道：“安杰洛我另行处理，你去找但丁。”

“为了什么？”

“他的项链……是钥匙之一。”蒙杜斯的眼神瞥向那本笔记。”我待会儿让人把他的定位给你，把人也带回来。“

崔西眉头一抖，诧异道：“协议已经达成了？”

“任凭谁都会对那个东西动心的，除了你。”蒙杜斯慢悠悠地说。

“大概吧。”崔西耸肩，离开了办公室。

但丁从车上下来，一只手支着肘拐。

天刚蒙蒙亮，墓园里没什么人，倒是还有夜莺在鸣叫，悠远清晰的声音在微凉的空气中飘荡。因为昨晚的雨，地面上的凹陷处积了些小小的水洼。他有些不自在地把快要从肩头滑落的外套拉上来，用没支拐的左手扶了下眼镜，一瘸一拐地走向伊娃和维吉尔的墓碑。

他是从病床上逃出来的，最好还是带上眼镜别让梅林太担心自己的好。

但丁轻轻抚过伊娃的墓碑，站定在维吉尔的碑前，低头看着那道墓志铭：“他把他的欢乐赐给我们，以便打消我们的悲痛。”*

他哼笑一声，心情复杂。他的兄长，从他心头的空棺材里爬出来，现在对着他刀刃相向。他也说不准他满溢的情绪到底是什么。恨吗？但丁自问，大概是恨的。二十年前的维吉尔一意孤行，从他的世界里抽离出去，从地狱归来后第一件事竟然是要置他于死地。他总会带来一堆麻烦事，性格又固执地要死，不仅批判他的人生态度还要批判他的正义，这种人他怎么能不恨。可他回来了，忽然间这一切都变得不再重要。

但这一切仿佛一个巨大的谜团，他既搞不明白为什么活着的维吉尔不回来，也搞不明白他为什么要与他反目成仇。只是按照本能，先挥出了拳头。

“为什么？”他在心头发问。

一个影子静谧地站在不远处，悄无声息地举起了枪。

一个金发的女人。

但丁睁开眼时看见的是她在电脑前的背影。那身形像极了他记忆里的伊娃，要不是这明显现代化的房子和拷在背后的手铐，他说不定还以为自己在做梦。

太放松警惕了，他在心里叹气。

他静静地端详起这间屋子的陈设：二楼公寓，窗外是巷子，看起来只是个安全屋。旁边的茶几被挪开，他被拷在铁制椅子上安置在客厅中间，那个女人在吧台上操作着明显特制的电脑。啊哈，吧台旁靠着他的支拐，真贴心。

等等，金发的女人……

“崔西，我的好姑娘，什么风把你给吹来了？”

崔西转身，冷漠地看着他。

“你这是要把我带到哪去？蒙杜斯吗？”他看似十分放松地在椅子上瘫成一团，手里暗自启动了手表上的解锁功能。

崔西仍然没说话，四下搜寻在找些什么。她走出了但丁的视野范围，不一会儿拿着一捆胶带朝他走来。

“哇哦哦，”但丁挑眉，像是十分害怕地往后缩了缩，“你就这么讨厌别人说话的？来吧宝贝儿让我看看你有什么能——”

“闭嘴。”崔西忍无可忍，而正在她说话之时，但丁突然站起，右手抓着手铐一端，一拳朝崔西袭去。她的反应也不慢，扯开的那段胶带试图绕住但丁的手，而但丁出招一变，拷上了崔西的右手朝着吧台一步滑过去。胶带忽然朝他糊来，他正偏头躲避，崔西左臂并起，肘关节结结实实地打在了但丁受伤的肩膀。他痛呼一声，同时把崔西给拷在了吧台上。他向肘拐翻滚，流利地起身，动作敏捷得像一头狐狸。

哒的一声，肘拐敲打在地板上。他龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉受伤的肩膀。非常遗憾地朝崔西摆头。

“算你好运啦，我不爱对女士动粗。”他把肘拐上的旋钮挪到击晕挡，朝崔西发射了一枚子弹。

“梅林的小玩意儿真是百试不爽……”但丁撇撇嘴，开始检查起电脑上有些什么。

“嘿梅林，帮我看看这里面有啥呗。”

“咦？你这是在哪，让我看看……哇哦”

梅林调出了一系列图片和文件，关键词是安杰洛。

安杰洛，他当然知道安杰洛。二十年后的事件发生后他一直在追查蒙杜斯，他手下的两名得力干将分别是崔西和安杰洛。崔西在二十年前他们就已经查出来是谁，可安杰洛只有个名字。他就像是个幽灵一样，Kingsman内部多数人都不太相信他的存在。只有一些零碎的信息给了他们一个“安杰洛”的代号。但丁始终认为这个人是存在的，只是没想到这个人就是——

“维吉尔……”他喃喃道，嘴部的肌肉微微抽动，抿紧了唇。

除了他的任务档案之外还有一系列以NA为代号命名的档案。

**项目编号：** **NA-00-001**

日期：********

详情：手术后NA的大脑不稳定，尽管已经植入芯片但行为层面仍不可控制，在***进入储存室内后，NA的态度变得十分具有攻击性，在打伤***并被制服后，仍未受到芯片影响进入休眠状态。需要***与****对芯片调试，并对NA进一步控制。

_[S-NA-001.mp4]_

**项目编号：** **NA-00-175**

日期：********

详情：由于NA的态度逐渐温顺，将其从储存室转入了普通看守室，并未遭到NA的抵抗。但***提出NA的现状不适用于***的要求，作为武器仍不合格，且记忆层面并没有得到进展，因此仍需要进一步调试。

_[S-NA-175-1.mp4]_

_[S-NA-175-2.mp4]_

**项目编号：** **NA-00-324**

日期：********

详情：所有功能正常，今日将NA的记忆清洗后转移至普通病房，并根据NA的具体状况进行日常维护。

_[S-NA-324.mp4]_

但丁什么都说不出来。他在梦中那么多次和哥哥重逢，最终在现实里对上的却只有那个丢掉了灵魂的躯壳。

这就是维吉尔变成安杰洛的过程。画面里维吉尔朝着蒙杜斯怒吼，问但丁怎么样了——他忧心自己的弟弟也遭到了同样生不如死的待遇。

“你还真是个好哥哥。”蒙杜斯一边从地上被扶起来一边摸摸嘴角说，“如果这能让你安心一点的话，但丁已经被我杀了。”

接下来不过是困兽之斗。

他从一头困兽逐渐被打磨成了一把仅供蒙杜斯使用的刀。看到他最后躺在病床上对着蒙杜斯做口型的时候但丁紧咬着牙关，努力不让泪水从眼里落下来。

啊，他想，他的兄长被一场爆炸吞噬，墓碑上的名字都被打磨平，又被雕刻上了新的名字上去。如今他连自己是什么都搞不清楚了。

梅林一时之间也不知道该说什么好，只能一遍一遍翻着电脑里的东西。

“但丁！”梅林突然睁大了眼。

“……什么？”

“我找到了维吉尔的定位，看上来他脑子里的芯片还……”

“给我！”但丁抹了把脸。

“发给你了。”

但丁夺门而出。

  


  



	7. Chapter 7

回到宿舍的尼禄一遍遍摸着怀里的红后发呆，妮可试着在他眼前晃了晃结果什么反应都没有。妮可大大咧咧地推了把他的肩膀，大声叫他：“嘿！白头发的小朋友！”

尼禄差点倒在床上，赶紧撑住自己。

“干嘛！”他抬头吼了一声，红后轻盈地一蹦从他怀里跳到被子上。

声音有点太大了，妮可和他都被吓到。空气里顿时充满了尴尬。

“呃……你怎么了？放心不下但丁？”妮可维持着推他的姿势，诧异地问。

“……唉你就，别问就好。”他泄气一般挠挠脑袋，翻身一躺用被子捂住头。

“……行呗。”妮可耸耸肩。

  


一大早，尼禄抱着红后从宿舍出来，直奔但丁的病房。他确实很想知道关于维吉尔的事情，虽然他并不认识这个传说中上上任的高文，只在乐池里遥遥地看了一眼，但他不知为何就是很在意。

他原本想直接推开门，又想起上次但丁说他是个混小子的事儿，手一顿，把红后放到地上，悻悻地先敲了敲再打开。

可病房里并没有人。

“……Fuck。”这老家伙去哪里了？尼禄首先想到的是但丁他家，几个星期前但丁开玩笑说没事可以去他家坐坐，他得好好教教自己怎么绅士地用餐，然后给了他一把钥匙。尽管他并不是很相信但丁真的会像上流社会的大老爷那样矜持地吃饭，看他那个样子就是连做饭都不乐意的糙汉，浑身上下也就衣服好看了。

好吧，用枪的时候也很帅。他在心头补充。总之，他鬼使神差地收下了那把钥匙，虽然一次也没有去过。

看来是非去不可了。

  


尼禄推开门，房子里的陈设的确很豪华，但尼禄感觉有点怪怪的。吧台像但丁本人那样张扬又热烈，但旁边的沙发是深灰色绒面的，配上象牙色的茶几，看起来相当简约。茶几上摆了不少空酒瓶。呃，他也不收拾一下的吗？

整个房子被两种截然不同的风格给割裂了，却又有种和谐感。他开始相信但丁其实是个性格多变的人了。

“但丁？”尼禄试图呼唤，但空旷的房子中没人回应他。他试探着朝二楼走去，打开了第一扇门。

是书房，书桌上还有一台电脑。他被一种直觉所牵引，坐到了电脑前。电脑屏幕自动亮了起来。

尼禄瞪大眼睛。

  


“恩佐五分钟到，你去两个街区外等他吧。顺带一提，我把你上次想要的东西加装了一下。”梅林说。

但丁没回他，正忙着一瘸一拐地朝两个街区外挪。上车后他报了一个坐标，然后检查起梅林给他的东西：一把SVD，黑檀木和白象牙，急救设备以及箱子外的一块触摸屏。

“为什么是狙击枪？”他大呼小叫，语气相当不满，“你明知道我不爱用。”

“你打算瘸着腿上去？不让我叫其他人就算了，你还打算直接冲上去？”梅林十分无奈。

他撅了撅嘴，干脆装死。

坐标地点是一片正在建的商业区，钢筋水泥裸露在外面，一场微风就能刮起一场小型的沙尘暴。但丁一手提着箱子，一手支着肘拐，谨慎地向建筑物内靠近。眼镜替他捕捉到了视野外的尸体——不是维吉尔，幸好。

在排除了建筑物内有人的可能性后，他以最快的速度登上了二楼。在有条不紊地快速组装好了SVD后，他在瞄准镜内发现了维吉尔。

攻击他的显然不是普通人，身手相当不凡。维吉尔在他们中间舞动着那把刀，敏捷得像风。那几个人几乎碰不到他的衣角。

但丁问：“梅林，你知道这些人是哪里的吗？”

“嗯……面部匹配有KGB的特工和CIA的特工……他们怎么凑在一起的？”

一枚子弹送出，正中眉心。但丁语气轻快：“不知道，之后再说。”

维吉尔显然不会放过这个好机会，刀光如飞鸿掣电，忽然间从那五个人眼前闪过。他纵身掠起，凌空下击，一瞬间解决了三个人。剩下两个人交叉着朝他射出两枚子弹，维吉尔向后一撤，旋转着朝左边刺出一刀。与此同时，但丁的子弹擦着他的发梢正中右边那人的眉心。

地上多了两具尸体。

正当但丁为了他们之间仍然存有的那股默契而窃喜之时，维吉尔冷冷的目光朝他刺过来，转身就要离开。

但丁有点慌。他赶紧抛下了手里的枪，支起肘拐朝维吉尔跑去。

  


他的背影看上去那么遥不可及。

但丁提着箱子一瘸一拐地跟上去。在他前面的建筑物里，两个人走出来，朝着维吉尔举起了枪。

他瞳孔一缩，把箱子抗在肩膀上。那块触摸屏弹射出来盖住他的左眼。

“目标已锁定。”

两枚小型飞弹从箱子侧面射出，轰的一声，一场小型沙暴在场地里飞扬。他被后座力震得向后退了一步，差点没站住。

“咳咳……咳。”他扔下箱子，袖子捂住口鼻朝前走去。

沙尘散去，维吉尔就站在他眼前。

  


但丁原本在车上想了许多想说的，例如满不在乎地问他为什么从剧院逃跑，例如不正经地问他要不要跟自己走，抑或是像年轻时那样，轻狂地朝他说一句“JACKPOT”。可到了现在，他突然不知道该说些什么。

维吉尔举起手里的枪，顶在但丁的额头上。

他的大脑一片空白。

“不要挡我的路。”维吉尔说。

他莫名火起，甚至想当即把维吉尔打翻在地带回去，让梅林检查到底蒙杜斯做了些什么。他看向他兄弟的眼睛，蓝色的眼里无悲无喜，仿佛他真的只是一块无关紧要的绊脚石，除此之外什么都不是。

他原本以为自己不可能再碎下去了，死亡的尽头也没有什么可害怕的，那一头有维吉尔和妈妈等着他。

直到那只困兽的咆哮彻底击碎了他。

  


但丁抓住顶在他额头上那把枪上维吉尔的手，慢慢地跪下，眼底的星辰碎成砂砾，他疲惫不堪的身体和灵魂哀求着。

“上次你没有杀我，你不会杀我的对吗，哥哥？”

维吉尔的眉头蹙起，他意外地感觉那只握着枪的手在犹豫。

  


尼禄站在离他们不远的地方。他在看到屏幕上眼镜传输的画面后马不停蹄地赶了过来，原本他只想查明真相，但看见维吉尔以处刑的姿态枪指但丁的时候他的脑海里只剩下了一个念头——

他举起了枪，冷静的手没有丝毫颤抖。

但丁忽然注意到了维吉尔身后的尼禄，他大吃一惊，连忙喊道。

“尼禄，不要！”

  


尼禄扣下扳机的手没有丝毫犹豫。


	8. Chapter 8

血花从维吉尔的头部右侧飞出来，他的表情还带着一丝茫然。

这是但丁第二次看见自己的亲人倒在自己眼前了。

“不……”他难以置信地朝维吉尔伸出双手。尼禄朝他小跑过来，他却熟视无睹，突然像是想起什么一样踉跄着爬起来，一瘸一拐地朝箱子蹦过去。

尼禄跑到他身旁，试图拍他的肩。

“嘿但丁——”

但丁一掌拍开他的手，只顾着把箱子翻开拿出里面的阿尔法凝胶。

尼禄诧异地挪到他眼前，说：“嘿你有什么毛病？那个天杀的打算杀你，你倒想救他？”

但丁没回答，他表情凝重地拿起凝胶朝维吉尔走去。尼禄直接挡在了但丁身前。

“你到底有什么毛——“

“别挡我的路！”但丁一手拍开他，三步并作两步在维吉尔身旁跪下，开始进行急救措施。

尼禄被拍开后愣了一会儿，回过神来暴怒得像一头狮子：”怎么了我挡住你自杀了？那还真是对不住啊！“

“你不懂。”但丁下颌骨的线条紧绷着，这三个字似乎用尽了他所有的耐心。

“我怎么不懂了？上次你也把我支出去，我对你来说就是个累赘吗？”他气极反笑。

“他是你爸爸！”随着阿尔法凝胶的注入，但丁转过头来吼了他印象以来最大声的一句话。

“……什么？” 他的眉头骤然蹙起，仿佛但丁在说什么天书。

撤掉针管，但丁脱力一般瘫倒在地。他背对着尼禄，缓缓开口：“……你的那枚徽章就是他的东西，上面的号码也是这个徽章专属的。我不是很清楚你为什么会知道暗号，但毋庸置疑，你是我哥的儿子。”

尼禄呆滞了。

他继续说道：“刚才他也不是要杀我。”

尼禄开始觉得脚底发凉。天啊，他都干了些什么。

“那……那现在怎，怎么办？”

但丁叹了口气，指着维吉尔说：“你把他扛起来，我们回Kingsman。”说着他开始呼叫梅林，“梅林，出了点特殊状况，你派一架直升机过来吧。”

尼禄照办了。

维吉尔被放进了冷冻舱内。但丁一脸愁思，他问道：“他什么时候能醒过来？脑子里的芯片又是什么情况？”

“醒过来不需要太长，大概24小时之后吧。芯片我没法做更深入的检查，不过子弹似乎破坏了它的一部分功能，现在维持着最低功率在运行。”梅林用笔敲了敲记录板，“不过我得说，恢复记忆的可能性有点小，你最好做好心理准备。”

“按照惯例等他醒了是在一号病房吗。”

“是。”

“……好的。” 他推开门，尼禄就站在门后，表情像个做错了事的孩子。

“但丁我很抱歉明明你说了不能像以前那样冲动可我还是——”他看上去像是打了很久的腹稿。

“尼禄。”但丁打断他，“一起去我家看看吗？”

他呆了一会儿，猛地点点头。

“这个房子，”但丁拿钥匙打开门，“是我和维吉尔一起买的，可是还没装修完他就……”他斟酌了一下用词，“离开了我。所以你看的那些白白灰灰的东西全是他的。”说着他指了指沙发。

“……你没有打算把他换掉吗？” 尼禄不知道该怎么开口问自己真正想问的东西，只能顺着他的话往下说。

“啊这个……我太懒啦，感觉没有什么换的必要。”

尼禄看着他挺拔的背影，心情复杂。

“这间书房也是按你爸的意思装修的，我不是很常来，可能有点灰你别在意。”说着他吹了一口书柜上的灰，差点把自己给呛到。

他抽出一本上面印着一个大大的V的精装书，然后吹了一口，又擦了擦上面的灰。

“这是他小时候最喜欢的书，怕我抢还签了个名。”但丁翻开扉页展示给他看，上面有一个稚嫩的笔迹写着维吉尔，并附上一行小字：“离我的书远一点，但丁”

“让我们看看这本书能不能让他想起来自己还有个弟弟吧。”他耸耸肩，看向尼禄的眼睛，“那么，你有什么想问的，孩子？”

尼禄思考了一下，开口道：“他失忆了吗？”

“……应该说是被洗脑了，二十年前他被蒙杜斯抓走，他们对维吉尔的脑子做了点东西，让他成了蒙杜斯的一把武器。”

那你还这么确定他不会杀你，尼禄腹诽。这话他没好意思说，太伤人了。

但丁拍上尼禄的肩膀说道：“孩子，我不怪你，可能谁看见那个场景都会觉得他要杀我吧，”他无奈地笑了笑，“但下次，你别再冲动了。现在你回家吧，我去看看你爸。”

尼禄抿着唇点头，留下他一个人望着手里的书出神。

但丁是被一股寒意惊醒的，他猛地抬头，看见维吉尔冷冰冰的眼神。

“为什么？”他问。

为什么？什么意思，是为什么自己要救他吗。

“说句感谢应该不会要你命的，我猜。”

维吉尔掀开被子作势要走，但丁赶紧拦住他。

“嘿等一下！”他拿起病床旁的诗集，“你对这个有印象吗？”

维吉尔蹙起眉头。

但丁满怀期待地看着他。

他的视线从书移到但丁身上，淡淡地说：“没有。”

他接着问：“我的东西呢？”

但丁泄气一般指向床头柜，他从来不屑于扭曲他人的意志。对寻死之人，但丁会替他把左轮手枪上好五发子弹，亲眼望着他把枪管伸进自己的喉咙里。如果有将死之人抓住他的袖口向他请愿，他也总是无法拒绝去替人贯彻最后的意志。但如果他人的意志挡了自己的路，碍了大局，比起努力劝说或打断人的手脚阻止，他更愿意直接将人送上天堂——如果他无法动摇维吉尔，那他所能做的也只有在一切无法挽回之前将枪口对准自己的亲人。

但他总觉得有什么不对劲。

维吉尔清点着自己的东西，忽然像是被什么刺激到一般撑向床头柜，上面的花瓶差点翻倒。紧皱着眉，他捂紧了自己的太阳穴。浑身脱力地要跪倒在地。

但丁被他吓了一跳，赶紧扶住他。

怎么了？芯片启动了吗？

他扶着维吉尔回到床上，看着他紧闭的双眼。外面漆黑一片的天空像是他自己越来越下沉的心。现在维吉尔的一切都是蒙杜斯强加给他的，把枪口对准维吉尔听上去很简单，但扣下扳机并不那么容易。即使现在他的灵魂是被蒙杜斯强加上去的，但这个人依旧是自己的哥哥。

他结结巴巴地说：“你等着，我这就去叫梅林。”

“咔哒。”门关上的声音。

维吉尔突然睁开眼，他盯着天花板角落的监视器。

红光一闪一闪，然后突然熄灭。他迅速收拾好了自己的行装。

_[远程接入系统_ _…]_

_[Loading……]_

_[文件复制中_ _……]_

_[复制完成_ _]_

他拔掉u盘，像是从未出现过一般离开。

但丁带着梅林快步走向一号病房。他神思不属地说：“他刚刚就直接…好像被控制了一样直接要倒在地上要不是我撑住估计…”

“你放轻松一点！照理来说那块芯片现在只是以最低功率运行…而且他既然对你的诗集没有反应的话…他现在应该还什么都没想起来啊？”

但丁一愣。

阿尔法凝胶的副作用是会导致人逆行性失忆，为什么维吉尔好像根本没有这个症状？

他突然意识到了什么，撇下梅林疾驰跑向病房。

窗户大开，夜风把窗帘吹得猎猎作响。

维吉尔不见了。


	9. Chapter 9

“维吉尔、但丁，恭喜你们！顺利……KINGSMAN……，今天……苹果派庆祝吧！”

当他看见那串红宝石项链时，一个温柔的女声响起，断了片的记忆从他脑海深处里浮现出来。原木色的长桌上铺着白色的蕾丝餐布，上方球形的柔和灯光把这一片照亮，有个女人穿着黑色的长裙从他手旁的隔断走近，金色的镶边把她的身形勾勒出来。她手上端着一盘热气腾腾的东西，一种温暖的东西像水一样在他心里流动着。他对面坐着一个银发的青年，趴在桌子上朝他比了个手枪的手势。他笑了笑，伸出右手去弹他的额头……絮絮叨叨的聊天声伴随着一首柔和的歌，像是镜花水月那般泛着涟漪消失了。

安杰洛闷哼一声，捂紧太阳穴跪倒在地上，眼里满是空洞的痛苦。他模模糊糊地感觉那个“维吉尔”好像……指的是自己。

“这是……什么？”他望着那串项链，不知道在问谁。

他望向但丁。

眼前这个人，他突然不想杀了。

  


两个事实摆在他眼前：1、如果不杀了但丁带走玛丽，他无法回去复命。2、如果直接向蒙杜斯汇报他的状况，他只会被安排到医院做“脑部检查”。

多年以来，他把自己的记忆比作一间毛坯房，玄关立着瓷白的花瓶，里面有一束蔫了一片花瓣的蓝玫瑰。地上黑色的床垫被分成16个格子，在床垫尾夹着一张什么都没写的白纸。枕头下有匕首，刀柄对着墙。

但总有那么一些日子他会发现自己的玫瑰变成红色，床垫尾的纸成了摇滚海报，枕头下的匕首也不见了。

这让他并不那么相信自己的记忆。

于是他一个人静悄悄地离开了剧院，没有叫上崔西。在调查清楚他脑子里的东西之前，他更乐意把任务放置一段时间。

他首先想起来的是一场爆炸。黑夜里他抱着炸弹在桥上奔跑，有铁制的栅栏门、水泥围成的蓄水池、以及昏黄色的路灯……他想去见什么人。

安杰洛搜寻着头脑里的资讯，决定先去河畔找找有没有类似的建筑。

  


雨夜，安杰洛独自行走在河畔的步行街，他找到了那个地方，然后回忆起一个名字：高文。但接下来他也不知道该怎么找，高文是Kingsman的骑士代号还是什么电影形象？这个名字指代的东西太多了，最有可能的大概是Kingsman，但他们的基地又在哪里？

昏黄的光点在水洼中摇晃，一双红色的高跟鞋停在他眼前。

抬头，安杰洛看见了一个撑着黑伞的女人。

“需要帮忙吗？”她笑了笑。

安杰洛记得她，这个人是他被蒙杜斯唤醒后第一个任务的目标，他原本是要去她领导的组织下去窃取情报，但具体叫什么名字他也记不清了。

他紧紧皱起眉头，这个女人却靠过来把他拢进伞下。

“有人想要见你，他知道你现在的处境，安杰洛……或者说，维吉尔？”

他眉间舒展，淡淡道：“乐意奉陪。”

陷阱也无妨，他想。他信任的从来只有自己的刀。

  


他跟随着女人来到了一间酒吧，被她带进了地下的酒窖里。她熟练地打开酒窖里的机关，两列酒架向外移动，露出一扇巨大的铁门。随着那扇门的缓缓开启，她侧身为他让路，微笑着说道：“先生在最里面的房间里等你，我就送您到这边。”

他的脚步声在这防空洞一样的地方空空地回响，安杰洛打开门，一个坐在轮椅上的银发男人正对着电脑，墙上是数十台屏幕。这个房子里惨白一片，像是病房又像是殡仪馆，周围呼吸的机械夺走了他的一切又让他在此苟活，男人坐在中间就像是一尊死去已久的遗像，有种深刻的悲哀雕刻在他的背影里，那背影有些佝偻，看上去毫无威胁性。他有些费力地把轮椅转过来面向安杰洛，终于有了一丝活气。似乎有些紧张一样，他推了一下眼镜，然后又推了一下，接着对着安杰洛露出一个和善的笑容。

“真是好久不见了……我的儿子。不知道你还记不记得我，维吉尔……我是斯巴达，是你的父亲。”

安杰洛静静地看着他：他不认识这个男人。

那男人自嘲地笑了笑，说道：“也罢……你不认识我也是应该的，毕竟我离开了那么多年。或许你看看这个就明白了。”他扭过身子打开了一个视频文件。

安杰洛首先的判断是，这个视频是一个隐藏摄像头拍的，而画面里的房子装潢……原木色的餐桌和简约的球形吊灯：这是他回忆里的那间房子。紧接着他自己出现在了画面里，后面跟随着……但丁？银发的青年懒洋洋地跟在他身后，扑到他身上把所有重量都压上来。那个女人也出现了，他和但丁一起叫她“妈妈”。

他又开始剧烈地耳鸣，高频的嗡鸣声让他什么都听不见，唯独那股疼痛是真实的。安杰洛身形摇晃，撑到了一旁的铁桌上。

斯巴达赶紧停下了视频，慌张地从怀里掏出了一枚圆形的金属，贴在他的太阳穴上。

疼痛逐渐消失，他不可思议地看着斯巴达。

“我知道你肯定很疑惑，我会慢慢告诉你的。”他语气凝重地说，“首先，蒙杜斯在对你洗脑之后，在你的脑子里埋了一枚芯片，抑制了大脑的部分活动。一旦你的大脑开始调出某个区域的记忆，就会开始运作让这个反应停止。我指的是……疼痛，就像刚才那样。”

他还没来得及反应，呆呆地看着这个自称是他父亲的人。

“这个东西，”他捏了捏手上的圆形金属，“可以短暂地抑制芯片活动，但并不是长久的。我的建议是尽快移除掉那枚芯片，但现在时间紧迫，我猜我目前只能给你做个小装置让它一直处在最低功率，在这个期间你会想起更多以前的记忆。”斯巴达恳切地看着他，“维吉尔，我的孩子，你相信我吗？”

安杰洛在权衡。他能看出这个人眼里的慈爱和恳切是真的。

他朝斯巴达伸出了手。

  


他想起来了，那些被裹尸布给裹起来打碎了，埋藏在脑海深处的那些回忆。

但丁，他现在早已成了能独当一面的皇家骑士，和他印象里那个明明有能力也懒得上，把所有麻烦事都推给他的青年相去甚远。他错过了但丁成长成现在的所有时间，只能和现在这个与他毫不费力地在刀尖跳舞的人面面相觑，相顾失言。二十年的时间那么虚幻，他失去了家人，失去了自己，到现在他已经一无所有。

维吉尔靠在床上，他看向自己的手，这双从骑士变成杀人犯的手。他认不出这个成长起来的但丁，但丁也不会再熟识他这个手染无数无辜者鲜血的哥哥了。

“蒙杜斯……”他咬牙切齿地低吼出这个名字，手指一根一根攥成拳头，涌动的仇恨吞没了他。

斯巴达震慑于他身上蔓延出的威压。

“孩子……”他低声喊道。

维吉尔抬头，一丝光也无法从那双眼里逃出来。

“我一个人去就行，不需要把但丁牵扯进来。”他掷地有声地说。

“你总归是要依靠些什么人的，”斯巴达叹了口气，“你和但丁应该是互相依靠，他不是你需要护在身后的人。”

他把一枚U盘交给维吉尔。

“如果你改变了主意，我就在你身后。”斯巴达拍了拍他的手臂。


	10. Chapter 10

_二十年前。_

“完成了！”斯巴达难以抑制言语中的兴奋，蒙杜斯听闻差点从办公椅上摔下去，恨不得直接翻过桌子。急匆匆地，蒙杜斯站在他身后，看向那一串彰显着他们最终成果的代码。庞大的数据流在另一块屏幕上飞速流动，他们最终的调试也结束了。

“为了我们共同的理想。”斯巴达转了半圈椅子，看向蒙杜斯。他的眼里是对未来社会的憧憬和期待。

“为了我们共同的理想。”蒙杜斯点头，伸出一只手。

斯巴达紧紧地握住了那只手。

但蒙杜斯有另外的想法。要他说的话，斯巴达是个正直的人，否则他不会为了这个系统离开他的妻儿。一般人的人体构成里有70%都是水，但如果让斯巴达来检测，说不定那70%里也掺满了他的大义。可他不同，如此庞大的系统上线，权限如果交给政府未免太过独裁，作为这个系统的半个父亲，他有权利让这个系统为他所用。

他必须得到这个系统。

于是他微笑着问斯巴达：“那为了庆祝系统上线，今晚要不要去喝一杯？”

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”斯巴达摘下眼镜，有些疲倦地捏了捏鼻梁。

之后他得好好从这张嘴里撬出点东西，比如，斯巴达到底把他的数据备份放哪里了。

  


“所以说，你们把那个幽灵一样的安杰洛带回了基地，然后还让他跑了。”亚瑟阴沉着脸，但丁看上去倒是挺悠闲，实际上还是心虚。只有梅林老老实实承认。

“且不论带他回来会有什么风险，你们居然没有事先告诉我？”

“安杰洛就是维吉尔，如果你还记得维吉尔的话。”但丁插嘴。

可亚瑟似乎并没有很震惊的样子，只是继续说：“我们有损失什么吗？”

“关于这个，”梅林走上前来，“昨晚我们的系统被骇入过。”

“什么？是蒙杜斯吗？”但丁震惊了，情感上他的确愿意相信维吉尔不会杀他，但理智上他又清晰地知道维吉尔现在只是蒙杜斯的大将。如果真的是维吉尔……他开始有些后悔了。

“不好说……入侵的逻辑和思路跟二十年前的不一样，如果不是我们内部有人泄密的话，那大概是第三方。”

“你们最好今天之内查清楚，现在散会吧。”

  


所有的惊天事件通常都是用一件一件微不足道的小事件堆砌而成，正如水滴也能穿石，蝴蝶振翅也能引起飓风。算上维吉尔，消失了二十年的蒙杜斯在一周之内对Kingsman突袭了两次，就像是有什么沉寂了许久的庞然大物终于要破茧而出一般。想必这种感觉并不是只有但丁有，整个Kingsman内都被这朵若隐若现的乌云笼罩。

但丁和梅林一起坐在Kingsman中枢，九块大屏幕映出幽幽的绿光。原始的数据流在左边两块屏幕上飞速地流动，而梅林端着咖啡，好像在检查什么——好吧，说实在话，但丁看不懂。但是他坚持要坐到这边跟梅林一起，原因无他：如果维吉尔真的做了什么不可饶恕的事情，他有必要知道，且有必要亲自处理。

梅林调出一块屏幕，弹出了监控画面。画面上是昨晚的一号病房，他刚刚在维吉尔的凝视下醒过来。

“这是昨晚的监控录像，你醒过来之前的记录已经全部被抹除了，一点痕迹都没留下。”他叹口气，好像在为Kingsman多灾多难的系统默哀，“然后我查了一下，发现昨晚这个时间有人入侵系统，但没有什么其他动作，只是获取了这个监控的阅览权限。”梅林加速了监控的播放，然后停在维吉尔盯着监控摄像头的地方。“就是这个时候，那个黑客全面攻入了我们的系统……”

梅林停下来，不知为何他的表情有点一言难尽的味道。

“然后呢？”但丁焦急地问

“然后……关掉了整个基地的监控。中枢因为是单独的系统所以这里的监控幸免于难……”

有病吧，但丁心想。全面攻入之后什么都不干，就关了个监控？

梅林接着调出了中枢的监控，维吉尔出现在画面里，朝操作台上插了一枚U盘。

“过了大概十分钟左右，维吉尔出现在这里，之后大量的数据传入传出，我还没来得及查到底是哪些数据流出去了。”

但丁脱力地倒进沙发里，内心十分绝望。

  


“……但丁？”

“怎么了……”他没精打采地回应。

“不是叫你。昨晚那个黑客在我们的系统里留下了一个加密文件，破解之后的密码是……”

他睁开眼看向屏幕，屏幕上赫然拼出了一个但丁的字样。他悚然一惊，梅林输入密码打开了文件，接着不可思议的事情发生了。九块幽绿色的屏幕全部被白色所覆盖，黑色的数据流在上面疯狂涌动着。无数的图像、视频、文字资料一层一层像海浪一样向他们飞涌而来。

  


_**[正在获取全部权限**_ _ **……]**_

  


“额……梅林？！”

“别问我我也不知道啊？？”

随着进度条的推进，中枢内的摄像头全部对准了他们二人。

  


_**[主体辨识中**_ _ **……]**_

_**[但丁：**_ _ **Kingsman**_ _ **特工，代号加拉哈德**_ _ **]**_

_**[莫里森：**_ _ **Kingsman**_ _ **特工，代号梅林**_ _ **]**_

_**[已经由管理员确认**_ _ **]**_

  


操作台上的指纹验证器突然弹了出来，于此同时屏幕上出现了一行字。

_**[请确认主体身份**_ _ **]**_

梅林犹豫了一会儿，试着按上自己的拇指。

_**[确认失败**_ _ **]**_

梅林看向但丁，于是他皱着眉，踌躇地按下手指。

  


_**[确认成功，系统正在上线**_ _ **]**_

_**[Loading……]**_

_**[EVA为您服务**_ _ **]**_

中枢里响起了一个有些机械音色的女声。

“你好，但丁。”

  


梅林和但丁面面相觑，十分不知所措。

“这个声音……”梅林犹豫着。

“……妈妈？”但丁的大脑一片空白。

那个女声继续说：“经过我的分析，我想这三份文件是你们目前最需要的。”中心屏幕出现了三个文件夹，分别是“亚瑟”、“蒙杜斯”和“斯巴达”。

完全摸不清楚状况的梅林脑子木木地打开了亚瑟的文件夹。里面是数十封邮件——亚瑟与蒙杜斯之间的。蒙杜斯以某个系统的权限来交换亚瑟在Kingsman里的情报，包括了所有特工的个人信息和眼镜的GPS。

“这就是为什么……崔西能追上我的原因吗……”但丁喃喃道，过多的信息让他的大脑有些过载。

接着是蒙杜斯，里面是画质不高的监控录像以及文档。监控录像是一所大厦内的，蒙杜斯和他的手下在大厦内有组织地在拆除硬盘。二十年前的但丁就在这里，亲眼见证了母亲的死亡。文档里则是一份技术的详细说明：以维吉尔作为蓝本的芯片洗脑技术批量化。NA开头的只有一个，而PA和SA开头的文档就太多了，粗略一数也有300多。意味着蒙杜斯手底下无个人意识的特工少说也有300人。

“我操……”但丁是真的开始骂脏话了。

最后的斯巴达里，只有一份视频文件。看上去有些苍老的斯巴达坐在摄像头前，缓缓地开口：

“二十年前，我和蒙杜斯一起开发了一个系统，一个天网系统。原本是要交给政府，但蒙杜斯在上交的前一天……”他顿了顿，继续说，“不能说杀了我，毕竟我还活着。为了防止这种事件，我提前做了一些措施。这个系统的开启需要三样东西——你和维吉尔项链里的认证芯片，以及你们二人中任意一个人的瞳孔验证。”

“现在的蒙杜斯已经全都得到了。在24小时之内，系统必定会上线，到时候后果不堪设想。”

“但丁，“画面中的斯巴达看向他，”你必须去阻止蒙杜斯。”

  


安杰洛单膝跪在蒙杜斯身前，垂着头毕恭毕敬地说：“我回来了，父亲。”

他站起身，一道光扫过他的眼睛。

一道机械的咔哒声响起，蒙杜斯把他扶起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。和他并肩来到了操作台旁。

“那么，复临（Parousia）系统即将上线，这个世界，马上就是我的了！”

蒙杜斯大笑一声，手杖重重地敲向地板。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道说啥，就安利一首歌好了……  
> Parousia - Xi


	11. Chapter 11

在出发之前，但丁先把亚瑟叛变的事情告知了兰斯洛特。

她先是沉默，最后却表示她要用自己的手来终结。但丁对其表示了理解。如果维吉尔真的站在他的对立面，想必他也不会想要让其他人插手。

  


梅林已经把C-17准备在了停机坪上。按Eva提供的情报，蒙杜斯的据点是位于爱尔兰以西的一艘无敌级航空母舰。也不知道是和政府达成了什么交易，从没有任何军事组织找他们麻烦。每半个月会有船给他们送补给。但他们运气不太好，上一批补给三天前就已经抵达，所以他们只能以跳伞的方式潜入进去。一旦潜入进去，梅林这边除了情报之外什么都提供不了，一切只能靠他们自己了。

但丁最后一次检查自己的装备：手提箱、弹匣、打火机（手榴弹），还有最重要的幸运西服。绅士的战斗怎么能缺少这个。他整装待发来到停机坪，看见尼禄挺拔地站在运输机旁，快步朝他走过来。

“我也要去，这次你休想把我赶走。”他坚毅的眉目就像当初的维吉尔，即使他和维吉尔并没有接触过，但不可否认某些特质都是共通的。

但丁上下打量了一下这个大男孩，三个月的训练没有挫平他身上任何的棱角，反倒更突出也更耀眼了。他拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

“今天早上妮可告诉我，比起当外勤特工她更想去装备部研发新设备，”但丁放下手提箱，把尼禄慌忙出来没有理好的领带抚平，“所以，恭喜你，Kingsman特工高文，任务不等人，赶紧把装备带好。”

“比如，我上次陪你做的那套西装带了吗？”他语气柔和。

尼禄一愣，接着不由自主地朝他行了个军礼。

“Yes sir！”

但丁哈哈大笑，撇下他先登上了运输机。

“别那么严肃啦小子。”

  


晚上八点，这片区域开始日落。但丁和尼禄整理好装备，准备进行HALO跳伞。

“现在可不是训练了，小子，记得检查自己的降落伞。”但丁扶在门旁。

“是是，要你多嘴。”尼禄翻了个白眼。

在一万米的高度，气温已经达到了零下。但丁为了让这小子不那么太注意温度——好吧，尼禄已经有点开始哆嗦了。这鬼地方实在有点冷，就算他说再多烂话也没用，还是尽快往下跳比较好。

门上的灯由红转绿，他把尼禄拉起来。

“准备好了吗！”

“好了！”

两人从机舱内跃出，护目镜上已经结了一层薄薄的冰。他们两人的速度大约是250公里每小时，是高速公路上汽车的两倍，但丁还好，尼禄却感觉有些呼吸困难。在自由落体了一分钟左右之后他觉得自己似乎已经静止在了气流里，即使有眼镜给他指示目的地，在越来越黑的天空中他也有种迷失了方向的感觉，只能紧紧跟在但丁身后。

一千米左右的低空处，尼禄和但丁同时开伞。蒙杜斯的航母近在眼前，Eva迅速地对其进行分析，向他们标识了两个地点，红点是落地点，蓝点是通往地下的电梯。但丁朝他比了个手势，示意他跟紧自己。红点处是排列整齐的好几架EP-3侦察机，他们靠着飞机的掩护轻声轻脚地落在甲板上，迅速脱下降落伞让海风把它带走。夜晚的甲板层只有为数不多的十几个人在巡逻，舰桥上的人倒还有一点威胁，但Eva已经为他们规划了一条可以最大程度避免被舰桥上的人看见的路线。

“所以计划是什么？”尼禄一边按下电梯门一边问。

“嗯……梅林，蒙杜斯在哪一层？”但丁问。

“地下二层，几乎所有兵力都集中在那里了，等你们到达之后我会把他们的无线电关掉。”

“那我们就直接杀进去吧。“但丁没啥计划。

“额……这些被洗脑的人真的没救了吗？”尼禄忧心道。

但丁一愣，说实在话他还真没考虑这个。

“很抱歉孩子，这些人身上的芯片技术以我们现在的水平来说是不足以解决的……作为特工他们的生命早就不属于他们自己了，你现在能做的只有送他们走。”梅林开口替他解释。

但丁和尼禄都陷入了沉默。

最终还是但丁开口缓解气氛：“你就当……物理超度了吧。”他无奈地笑笑。

  


计划赶不上变化，只听电梯叮的一响，五个人面色不善地拿着冲锋枪指着他们。但丁和尼禄默契地对视，同时冲了出去。但丁的箱子迅速变形成为一块盾牌，尼禄在他身后锁定士兵们的眉心。巨大的枪声吸引来了更多的士兵，但丁把盾牌一收，换出白象牙来。他们所在的这片区域有许多可供掩护的集装箱，Eva的路线指引也显示在了他们的眼镜上。但丁听着脚步声，一把将尼禄扯进了集装箱后。

他身上的气势变了，沉睡的雄狮从他的躯体里醒了过来，眼神锐利无比，整个人耀眼得就像阿波罗。十几个人的脚步声越来越近，他却不紧不慢地闭上眼又睁开，半个身子探出去快速点枪，白象牙成了他身体的一部分活了起来，被精准地控制着。他的动作看起来随心所欲，但每一颗子弹都命中了眉心。

尼禄也从西装里抽出柯尔特左轮枪，这把枪又名“西部守望”，大口径的子弹威力极大，发射时的枪声如同惊雷。他本不想这么早拿出来使用，但如果暴露了那也没有办法，如果后面的士兵配有防暴盾，这把枪也可以把他们的队伍活生生撕出一个逃生口。

“我们走！”

但丁如同箭一样飞出了这片集装箱，朝Eva指示的地点前进。尼禄朝他们身后确认了没有人后，也赶紧跟了上去。狭窄的走廊前方又来了一队人，他们飞身后退，可已经来不及了，这个地方避无可避。

  


一个蓝色的影子从他们头顶的通风管像飞鸟振翅一样降落。

他缓缓下蹲，骤然发力。鲤口、拔付、切下、血振、残心！没人能看清他的动作，只见寒光一闪，走廊瞬间打开了一条求生之路。

但丁惊喜道：”维吉尔！“

维吉尔的侧脸面向他，点了点头。

“事不宜迟，你们跟我来。”

维吉尔带着他们在走廊中穿梭，跑进了另一部电梯。

“蒙杜斯不在这一层，他和操作台一起都在更深的地方，这是临时决定的，不能怪父亲的情报出了这一点差错。由于系统必须要先完全开启才——”维吉尔一进电梯就开始迅速梳理情报。

“才能完全被摧毁，你别急，慢慢讲。”但丁插嘴。

维吉尔勾起一边嘴角笑了：“行，我慢点讲你就快点找死。”

但丁难得被噎了回去。

“服务器在地下四层，我们之中必须得有一个人去关闭服务器。”

维吉尔和但丁十分默契地看向了尼禄。

“为啥是我？？”尼禄大声抗议。

“因为我们两个和蒙杜斯有一点……私人恩怨。”维吉尔说。

“所以说，就让父辈的恩怨在父辈解决吧。”但丁拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

尼禄看向这对双胞胎，父辈的恩怨啊……最终他点了点头，勉强同意了。

“你们小心一些。”尼禄走出电梯。

  


“什么叫父辈的恩怨，那个年轻人和你有什么关系？”维吉尔面色不善。

但丁愣住，接着瞪大了眼睛难以置信地控诉他：“什么？这句话不是应该我问你吗？他是你儿子！”

“什么？！”维吉尔傻了。

电梯的速度并没有给他们留下惊讶的时间，他们暂且放下了这个话题，一左一右地迈出电梯。这里的装潢明显和正常航母应有的不同，净白的墙壁上是雕花蚀刻的十字架，如果不是安全通道的标识还亮着，但丁几乎以为这里是哪所圣堂深处。

楼上的追兵很快就会接到通知过来，Eva可以拦住他们一会儿，在此之前维吉尔打算直接突入主厅摧毁系统。最下层有一艘阿穆尔1605常规潜艇，虽然速度不快但因为噪音很低，在失去声呐的情况下他们很快就能消失在茫茫海洋里。这一层全是代号为PA的高级特工，维吉尔回忆了一下他看过的资料，大约有60人左右。

“2:60，这个宴会你该喜欢了。”

“又没吃又没喝，你到底从哪里看出来我会喜欢的？”但丁笑了笑。

Eva的导航在这里失去了作用。在他们并肩前行之时，一双白色的手无声地从他们背后伸出来，举起了手中的P90。


	12. Chapter 12

偷袭者藏在电梯门旁的圣母像后，像一条潜伏的蛇。可惜这并不能瞒过但丁的直觉。他忽然向左一倒，半蹲转身极为精准地开了一枪，维吉尔的匕首刺在他的心口，偷袭者还没来得及发出任何声音就倒在了地上。

“一比一平？”但丁问。

维吉尔面色一沉，突然伸手抓住了但丁的后领把他拽进一旁的立柱后，冲锋枪的子弹擦着他的裤腿直射进了墙壁打出了几十个弹孔，看样子刚才只是一个测试。左右两侧的交叉火力把他们逼在这里没法动弹，在这样的火力下维吉尔也没法冲出去硬抗。但丁蹲在地上，抬头朝维吉尔露出一个势在必得的笑。

他从口袋里掏出了打火机，按动上面的启动按钮朝左侧的特工们扔了过去。爆炸席卷了大厅，那一侧发生的巨响让右侧的敌人呆滞了几秒。维吉尔不可能放过这个机会，他从西装内拔出三把匕首投向向右侧的特工，有眼尖的反应了过来试图开枪阻拦，无数子弹破空而来形成一道不可能突破的弹幕，维吉尔却跟没看到一样突进——因为后面有但丁。

但丁把箱子朝维吉尔的方向一扔，在半空中展开成了盾牌挡下了大多数的子弹，维吉尔从盾牌与地面间滑铲过去，但丁向他的方向快速点枪，倾泻金属的风暴。维吉尔眼神一动，整个人化为一道绷紧的弓弦，他的刀下从来只留一个字：死。

这局势变得太快，还未丧命的那个特工目瞪口呆，维吉尔把生死交付给但丁，如此精妙的配合仿佛已经演练了千百遍一般，在金属的旋风里，他们竟然能在其中狂舞。

刀锋抵在他的额头，一枚子弹却直接穿过了他的胸膛。

“我得一分！”但丁朝他笑。

“啧。”

  


蒙杜斯那边已经接到了Kingsman进来的消息，他咬牙切齿地看着监控里那两个在大厅中继续向他而来的男人。

“斯巴达给我找麻烦就算了，你们两个小崽子也敢……”

他在操作台上阴恻恻地输入着指令，断掉了航母上的对外通讯。他早就看出有什么人骇入进来控制了系统，但直到刚才他才驱逐了那个黑客重新掌控了整艘航母。通往这里的电梯再次运作了起来，还有更大一部分的人在甲板上等候，即将通过升降机奔赴这里。

“既然来了，就做好被审判的觉悟吧。”蒙杜斯恼火地支起手杖。

  


但丁跟在维吉尔身后，路上他们又遇见了两队人，耽误了十分钟。按照维吉尔说的系统启动时间，还有二十分钟不到复临系统就会开始启动，到时候一切都来不及了。时间不容他们再多做耽搁，但这条路实在是长的过分，但丁忽然有种不详的预感。

身后和身前各来了一队人马，前面的制服是他们解决了许多的PA级，红黑相间的作战服在这个白色的地方格外显眼；后面则是上层的SA级，白色和蓝色的迷彩服以及标配的MP5。但丁心道完蛋，上层的人也赶过来了。维吉尔见势不妙一把拉住但丁的手腕把他往一旁的岔路里拖。

“这下怎么办？这条路能去吗？”但丁一边跟着他跑一边朝他喊。

“不能！你还有多余的手榴弹吗？”

但丁狠狠地咋了下舌。

祸不单行，看上去蒙杜斯是铁了心了要把他们堵死在路上，前方又零散地来了一些人，他们配合着三下五除二解决后却发现后面的人跟不要命了一样继续朝他们冲过来，甚至有人拿了一杆加特林来，丝毫不管这个狭窄的地方里是否会跳弹击中自己人。

加特林开始扫射！但丁拉着维吉尔躲进了放置雕像的底座，两堵摇摇欲坠的薄墙成了他们现在唯一的庇护。

  


“草，现在怎么办？”但丁惊恐地大叫。

刚刚因为飞弹也用尽子弹他直接把箱子扔在了战场上换出双枪，现在想换出盾牌也没办法了。不过就算是那块盾牌也挡不住这个数量级的弹幕，但丁只是徒劳地想想罢了。

“梅林！”维吉尔冲着梅林大喊，这么久不说话他肯定有些理由。

“等我……好了！蒙杜斯的反制手段有点厉害，我刚刚破解了芯片上的远程引爆装置，维吉尔你脑子里那一块没问题吧我现在可没空辨认哪块是你的！”

“你放心好了。”

“你赶紧的！”

维吉尔和但丁背靠着背，警惕着敌兵的到来。忽然间梅林给他们放了一首《女武神的行进》，随着铜管组高昂地奏响，连绵不绝的爆炸声在航母内贡献了轰隆隆的噪音，一瞬间他们甚至觉得来到了《启示录》的片场，暴力和美学在这瞬间融为一体，墙上的红色铺天盖地绽开血花。

“WT……F”但丁看向维吉尔，没想到他也跟自己一样呆住了。情绪在灰蓝色的眼睛里荡了荡，又回复成了平静的湖水。

“安息。”他说。

  


踏过那些无辜人，他们终于来到了蒙杜斯所在的主厅。走进主厅仿佛走进皇宫主殿，四周都是金色的烛台，蒙杜斯给自己修建了一个居高临下的观望台，天花板上甚至还有上帝指引人间的壁画。可他缩在上面，像是只走错了地方的可怜虫。

“你们毁了我的计划……” 他怒气腾腾的样子威仪十足，可自认为神的人，终究只是个普通人，“人类，需要驯服；人类，需要指引；人类，需要一个天启！你们这群……”

“到现在他还在说漂亮话呢。”但丁语气轻松地说。

“他也只剩漂亮话还有点漂亮了。”维吉尔回应他。

但丁瞧了瞧他哥，台上的那个人毁了他的二十年，可他现在冷静得仿佛这一切都与他无关。

他看了看自己手中的双枪。

  


维吉尔感觉但丁朝他抛了什么东西，他下意识接住，发现是他的黑檀木。他不赞同的目光落在但丁身上，可但丁柔和地回望着他。

“维吉尔……”

“……就这一次。”他妥协了。

但丁笑得快活，手里的白象牙对准了蒙杜斯，维吉尔靠过来，黑檀木压在白象牙上面。

“你就非得……”但丁无奈。

维吉尔哼笑一声。

他们异口同声说出那句必胜的台词，将两枚子弹送进了蒙杜斯的心口。这个自诩为创世神的男人终于死在了自己的野心里。

但丁看向他，而他似乎又看见了星光。

一切都会像二十年前那样吗？他们两个人都深知这不可能。时间在他们两人的灵魂上蚀刻了太多，即使面容依旧相似，他们也不会再和从前一样了。

维吉尔冷静的唯一原因只是因为身旁的但丁，愤怒与复仇都只能平息他一时，此时的他终于明白了斯巴达说的话。

他们会互相依靠着一起走下去，会吵架，会争斗，会和好，也会分享同一块苹果派和批萨。

“但丁。”维吉尔牵起他的手，在掌心烙下一个吻。

  


维吉尔一掌把但丁压在电梯的墙壁上，急切地与他交换唇边的呼吸。但丁搂住他的脖子——好吧，如果这是维吉尔想要的他当然会给。逝去的时间就像LSD一样在他们之间弥漫，两个人仿佛都陷入了幻觉。维吉尔的手把但丁后腰的衬衣拎出来，向上探索着温热的肌肤，他咬了一口但丁的舌头，他不满的哼哼声在维吉尔耳朵里成了撒娇，他的手向下探去——

尼禄打开电梯门时看见的就是这样一番景象。

“HOLY SHI——谁能给我解释一下现在是什么状况？！你们是磕了药还是怎么的？！”

  


一红一蓝两个身影同时僵住了，他们还真忘了有尼禄这事儿。

他们慢悠悠地分开，假装刚才什么都没有发生一样默默地整理好衣服。

“事情不是你想的那样。”

“事情就是你想的那样。”

他们异口同声地说出了截然相反的话，但丁难以置信地望向维吉尔用眼神无声地控诉他，维吉尔平静地回望过来。好吧，他妥协了，再一次，又一次，他的下限越来越低了。

但丁叹了口气，说：“好吧，事情就是你想的那样。”


	13. 番外1

**1 但丁家的卧室**

等第二次但丁邀请尼禄到他们家玩耍的时候，他终于意识到了什么不对劲。

“所以，你们这个房子四舍五入是套婚房。”他皮笑肉不笑地说。

“话不能这么说……”但丁支支吾吾，语焉不详。

“这就是婚房，我懂了。”尼禄说。

“这就是婚房。”维吉尔赞同尼禄。

“谢了老爹，求您闭嘴。”尼禄假笑道。

  


**2 深夜的床上**

“我觉得我应该回Kingsman。”维吉尔说。

“拜托老哥你一定要在这个时候说这个吗？” 但丁无奈，“你至少能不能先抱我去洗澡。”

“自己去，” 无情的维吉尔打断了他的幻想，“骑士现在还有空位吗？高文？”

“没有了，高文现在是你儿子，”但丁懒洋洋地翻身把汗全蹭到维吉尔身上， “还是说你想当亚瑟？”

维吉尔蹙着眉头把但丁从床上扯起来。

“去洗澡。”

“你不抱我就不去。”但丁彻底耍起了无赖。

  


**3 Kingsman内部交流网**

崔斯坦：所以我们要有一个新亚瑟了？

兰斯洛特：备选人是维吉尔，加拉哈德推荐的

崔斯坦：LOL，高文趁早改名叫莫德雷德吧

珀西瓦尔：赞同

高文：我迟早得屏蔽你们

加拉哈德：你们在说什么？

高文：为什么大半夜你还醒着？

兰斯洛特：小朋友，不要多问，问就是熬夜

高文：好吧，我懂了，我完全懂了

  


**4 衣柜前**

在儿子的盛情邀请（尼禄：敢不来你就死定了）下，维吉尔要去尼禄家做客，顺便见见自己的儿媳妇。

“你说我是打蓝色的领带还是条纹的还是普通波点就好？”维吉尔自认十分坦然地挑着衣服。

“哥们儿你都换了八套西装了，安心一点好吗，尼禄不会把你吃了的。”但丁窝在床上兴致缺缺。

“可是他第二次见面就爆了我的头。”维吉尔诚恳地说。

“……你原来是记仇的类型吗？”

  


**5 尼禄家**

尼禄着实没想到，红后不仅喜欢蹭但丁，还喜欢蹭维吉尔。初次见面就露出小肚子任由维吉尔摸来摸去。

“这狗真像你啊。”维吉尔由衷赞叹。

这到底是什么家族传统的直男夸奖法？尼禄强忍怒气。

“你是不是跟但丁串通好的？”

  


**6 餐厅**

“所以说…我的杜宾呢？”维吉尔刚从尼禄家回来，若有所思地说。

“你说大和吗？哥你都走二十年了，哪条狗能活这么长啊。”但丁从咖啡杯和报纸间抬起头，显然是刚刚起床。

维吉尔依旧蹙着眉头，陷入深思。完全没意识到下午两点喝咖啡有什么不对劲。

但丁瞅着他这副呆滞模样，心神一动。

“要不我们…再养一条？”

  


**7 别墅外的步行街**

但丁和维吉尔在遛狗。

两个男人一条柯基，画面犹如空条承太郎双手捧心，有种诡异的美感。

路人A：你看那两个人好给啊

路人B：萨苏嘎英国佬！

  


**8 正经番外**

在一切结束之后，维吉尔带着但丁去找那所酒吧。

“我可从来没想过老爹还活着。”但丁叹着气往维吉尔身边一倒。

“一周前你也没想过我还活着，” 维吉尔这个时候倒是端起了兄长的架子，“不要撒娇了，跟我一起去。”

“……所以你到底是哪只眼睛看出我在撒娇的啊？”但丁愣了一秒，最后还是妥协了。

  


酒吧的名字叫命运，虽然明面上是酒吧，暗地里却是个地下情报交易场所，主管这里的就是当初给维吉尔带路的那个女人。也不知道斯巴达是怎么找到这个地方的，竟然还能跟这里的主管搭上线。下午4点，喝酒的人寥寥无几，外面的红色霓虹灯也没亮，只有那女人倚在吧台旁边抽烟。

“又见面了，我来找他。”维吉尔和但丁一前一后地进了酒吧。

“啊……Mr.Blue，你找斯巴达么，他已经走了。”女人看见他们，风情万种地吐了口烟，明明是白天她却看着醉醺醺的。

“走了？” 但丁做了那么久的心理准备，没想到这人竟然已经走了， “你是说……那他现在去哪里了？”

“他到这里的时候本来就已经是苟延残喘，能撑着帮你们一把就不错了。”女人摁灭了烟。

维吉尔和但丁都没反应过来。

那女人看着他们这副样子，觉得有些可怜又有些好笑。斯巴达就像是知道自己将死的大象一样，为了不给他的晚辈们增添负担，又或者是因为强烈的负罪感，驱使着他一个人孤独地离开这座城市、离开他的儿子们，前往那只有他一个人知道的墓地静静地等待死亡降临。

“……他，走前有留下什么吗？” 回想起斯巴达给他们留下的东西，但丁心头一梗，“我们毁了他一生最大的成就，他什么都没有说吗？”

女人思考了半晌，在吧台里找出了一张照片，递给维吉尔。

“这是他唯一留下的东西。”

  


照片是斯巴达和伊娃的合照，看着像是刚刚结婚的年纪，背景是他们住了二十多年的那套房子。斯巴达穿着一身白衬衣，左手搂在伊娃的腰间。伊娃和他对视着，两个人都笑得傻气十足——就像一对普通的夫妻那样。照片里的新婚夫妇看上去那么幸福又圆满，只是光看着这张照片就好像能从内心里迸发出许多温柔的力量。

他们看着那张照片，默默无言。

“‘你们才是我一生最大的成就’。”

他们猛地抬起头。

“我想如果他还在这里的话，他会这么说的。”那女人说。

但丁下意识牵住了维吉尔的袖子。

“……不管怎么说，谢谢你。”维吉尔控制住自己的情绪，拉着但丁离开了。

女人望着维吉尔离去的背影，重新倚在吧台上，慢悠悠地点起一支烟。

呼，灰白的烟雾渐渐上腾，又渐渐消隐。 


	14. 番外2-Apple of my eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事的作者是我的好朋友雨林绿，并不属于我。出于完整性的考虑放出。  
> 指路原作者：https://ulingreen.lofter.com/

但丁一路小跑着推开会议室的门，告诉门外的维吉尔这个令人激动的消息，而与其相反的是他的兄长十分淡然地点了点头，接受迎面而来一个欣喜又激动的拥抱。

  


Kingsman的内部经过了一番波折，原来亚瑟的位置空荡荡的，两个高文坐在一起也不是办法，毕竟从来没有过前任的成员回归这种事情，只有加拉哈德独排众议坚持要让维吉尔接下亚瑟的职位。

  


会议僵持不下，但是谁都无法否认是他们解决了蒙杜斯这个心头大患，所以加拉哈德讲的话还是有那么些分量的，最后在投票之下决定先让维吉尔移除掉脑内的芯片，再进行全体成员的共同审核。

  


对此安排维吉尔并没有什么意见，倒是芯片已经在斯巴达的帮助下彻底失效了，还要特意取出来是有些多此一举，不过为了让此刻Kingsman的其他人能够心服口服，但丁的策画也不是没有道理。

  


  


  


“你不用跟来。”

  


“梅林那家伙只会叫我处理没人负责的公务，太无聊了。”

  


  


  


从接受身体检查到躺上病床，但丁一直都待在他的身边（当然大多数时候被关在了玻璃窗外头），值得高兴的是维吉尔的身体一切都好，除了要解决的那个玩意以外。

  


  


  


“尼禄他…我会叫他的。”

  


  


  


维吉尔想告诉但丁没必要再让人过来挤他的病房，但是开口又显得格外麻烦，于是他把自己继续泡在书页里没有理会但丁，气氛安静的但丁只能盯住他的睫毛看。

  


  


  


“那么担心干什么，死不了人的。”

  


“怕你又不见啊。”

  


  


  


但丁手里拿好替维吉尔保管的诗集，他看见躺在病床上的维吉尔淡淡地笑着被推进手术室，医院的白光格外地炫目。

  


  


  


—

  


  


  


维吉尔醒来时，最先感觉到的就是苹果的香气。

  


  


  


“为什么是苹果？”

  


“为什么不能是苹果？”

  


  


  


停下了切苹果动作的但丁和头上还包着纱布的维吉尔面面相觑，后面传来病房的门关上的声音，从门缝能够稍微看见提着苹果篮子离去的尼禄。

  


  


  


“这个嘛…本来还以为你醒来会先叫我的，我还没问你有没有失忆呢。”

  


  


  


感谢Kingsman先进的医疗，维吉尔按照医生所说的一分不差在四点五十睁开眼睛，像什么事也没发生似的拿起苹果放到嘴里。

  


但丁总是到维吉尔的病房忙里偷闲，旁观严谨的检查过程和蹭吃住院餐是他最大的娱乐，尽管医生说过最好不要给维吉尔的大脑再增加压力了。

  


尼禄来的很少，也就是送点鲜花和水果表达一下最基础的关心，替但丁收拾些他应该处理的事情，顺便吼他不要在病房打扰病人外加摸鱼。

  


  


  


“噢，我会特别特别想你的。”

  


“少来这一套。”

  


  


  


在还没有出院前但丁就提前把家里收拾好了，可惜维吉尔还得接受亚瑟的培训和持续性的医疗追蹤才能通过考核，为了避嫌但丁并不能经常见到他。

  


“我等你回来。”

  


  


  


—

  


  


  


同意书、手续、二次审核这些东西但丁觉得自己已经看的够多了，只要是关于维吉尔的东西他想都没想就全部签上自己的大名，换来隔壁尼禄的一阵唠叨。

  


而现在出现了个更迫切的问题，维吉尔需要一套符合他身份的制服。

  


  


  


“它看起来应该够‘幸运’。”

  


  


  


Kingsman西装完全按照维吉尔的意思定制了全新的套装，一改以往那种张扬的湛蓝，沉稳内敛的深青布料和带着暗纹的黄色领带落在维吉尔的身上，站在镜子前把自己整理的整整齐齐，维吉尔转头看了一眼旁边的但丁，满意和喜悦在他眼里流转。

  


  


  


“维吉尔你真……”

  


“穿上。”

  


  


  


与维吉尔成对的是递过来的深红色西装，相同款式的黑衬衫颜色比维吉尔的更浅些，扣子外观跟位置都是一模一样的，换好衣服的两个人下到了Kingsman的内部。

  


但丁停下了推开会议室门的动作默默让到了一旁，现在维吉尔可是他的长官呢。

  


  


  


“我是亚瑟，请多指教。”

  


  


  


—

  


  


  


事情过了两三个月终于告一段落，尼禄牵着红后犹豫了很久才走向了但丁家，正确一点来说是但丁跟维吉尔家。

  


还没用得上钥匙跟问候，里面就传来小提琴悠扬的声音，尼禄的敲门很快换来了门后但丁的笑容，他注意到房子里的装饰都是成对的。

  


  


  


“你说的，苹果派。”

  


  


  


至今尼禄也没搞懂为什么但丁特意嘱咐他要带苹果派过来，红后好奇地在维吉尔的脚边打转，有点打乱了他拉琴的节奏。

  


三个人围在一张桌子旁吃苹果派的画面实在是有那么些尴尬，加上尼禄并不是很想再对这对关系奇妙的双胞胎多做打扰，简单寒暄几句就起身打算牵着红后回去。

  


  


  


“牠很喜欢维吉尔呢。”

  


  


  


摇着尾巴的红后在把前脚搭在维吉尔的大腿上，一直都在闷头吃苹果派的他伸出手揉揉红后的头，轻轻拍了拍让牠去找主人。

  


  


  


“去吧。”

  


  


  


送走了尼禄，但丁吃掉最后的苹果派，不知道从哪里拿出一颗又红又亮的大苹果，自顾自就开始切开它。

  


  


  


“吃完一个苹果派，这里又一个苹果———”

  


“说点浪漫的，但丁。”

  


  


  


维吉尔露出个有点无奈的表情，他没料到但丁让尼禄带苹果派过来，尽管他并不是很清楚味道是不是跟当年还一样，而但丁现在还试图继续喂他吃苹果。

  


  


  


“你是我的挚爱(You are the apple of my eye.)。”


End file.
